Best in me
by VJS
Summary: Una semivampira frustrada con sus edades, un licántropo que no sabe qué hacer y una familia de vampiros repitiendo el instituto otra vez... Nuestra continuación de Amanecer, porque todo el mundo necesita a alguien para que saquen lo mejor de uno mismo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje (exceptuando los que han salido de nuestra imaginación), pueblo, ciudad, etc... Es nuestro. Se lo hemos pedido prestado a Meyer, y nos los ha dejado amablemente porque sabe que haremos buen uso de ellos.

Antes de empezar, agradecer a los que se pasen por aquí para leer este fanfic. Somos tres chicas (Vero, Jessi y Sheila) que hemos escrito esta historia sacada de nuestros mejores momentos de inspiración porque nos encanta esta saga y ya era hora de dedicarle unas (cuantas) palabras. Esperamos que os guste (¡y que nos lo comuniqueis enseguida con un review, por supuesto!)

* * *

**Best in me: Prólogo**

Primero nos mudamos a Sequim, pero había vecinas muy chismosas y yo les parecía una niña increíblemente mona, víctima merecedora de ser el centro de todos sus cotilleos. Y digamos que mi peculiar velocidad de crecimiento era un tema demasiado jugoso para quedarnos mucho tiempo allí.

Pasamos por Port Townsend, donde lo más bonito que te podías encontrar era la playa, pero no tenía nada que hacer con La Push así que, como no nos sentimos atraídos por el lugar y descubrimos que el sol se dejaba ver más de lo que queríamos, prácticamente pasamos de largo ese pueblo. Tío Emmett se puso pesado con ir a Maple Valley y a Bonney. La razón la supimos nada más llegar, cuando nos encontramos con miles de carteles haciendo publicidad al Mt. Rainer National Park. Osos, el pasatiempo favorito de tío Emmett. Tuvimos tiempo de estar en las dos ciudades, un año y medio en una y dos en la otra. El clima que hacía en esa zona era ideal para que los vampiros pasasen desapercibidos, pero de nuevo mi crecimiento no permitía quedarse durante mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. De todos modos, nos apuntamos mentalmente nuestro lugar favorito de allí y Carlisle señaló la zona en un mapa, para volver en un futuro nuevamente, cuando volviésemos a empezar desde el principio, es decir, en Forks. Y, después de haber hecho ese recorrido rodeando siempre la ciudad de Seattle como obligación explicita de tía Alice, la cual si no tenía un centro comercial decente en un radio de 200km enloquecía, volvimos a acercarnos a Forks y nos dirigimos a Shelton, pasando de largo Olympia, con demasiada gente para nuestro gusto. Decididamente nos gustaban los pueblos alejados de la mano de Dios, con poca gente y muchos días nublados.

Después de Shelton, seguimos acercándonos a lo que era nuestro verdadero hogar. Estuvimos tentados de quedarnos en Elma, cerca de un pueblo que se llamaba Rochester y que me llamó la atención sin saber exactamente por qué mientras estaba cotilleando el mapa de Carlisle, pero Rosalie encontró a un chico que le recordaba demasiado a un viejo conocido suyo de cuando todavía era humana y tras comunicarles su hallazgo, notándose en cada una de sus palabras que no quería quedarse allí, todos decidieron seguir el camino hacía el próximo pueblo. No recuerdo un viaje de un pueblo a otro más silencioso como fue ese. Supuse que tendría algo que ver con tía Rosalie, pero, antes de que pudiese preguntarle a alguien de mi familia qué pasaba exactamente, Jacob se encargó de distraerme todo el viaje, al parecer también se encontraba un tanto incómodo entre ese silencio repentino que les había entrado a todos. Nos detuvimos en Aberdeen y nos quedamos unos días allí para tantear el terreno y ver si nos gustaba a todos. Nadie hizo ninguna queja, aunque todos miraban a Rosalie de vez en cuando sin que ella se enterase, preocupados por cómo estaba, ya que desde la visita a Elma había permanecido más callada de lo habitual y eso que cuando estaba conmigo hablaba por los codos. Yo seguía sin enterarme de nada y decidí que algún día tendría que preguntar qué demonios pasaba con tía Rosalie porque, más allá de la curiosidad por la extraña actitud que había adoptado, también estaba preocupada. Mientras debatíamos si quedarnos allí o seguir el camino hacia el próximo pueblo, el abuelo Carlisle miró a tía Rosalie y después a mi padre. Con ese peculiar modo que tenían de entenderse con miradas, mi padre le dio la respuesta que quería a mi abuelo y, después de ese breve intercambio de miradas, Carlisle concluyó el debate con la resolución de que nos teníamos que ir de allí. Enseguida las miradas de todos se posaron en Carlisle confundidos por el repentino cambio de opinión pero, demostrando su velocidad vampírica hasta para pensar, todos miraron sutilmente y durante una simple fracción de segundo a Rosalie, en señal de que habían comprendido el motivo por el que nos íbamos de ese pueblo. Yo, aunque no me enteraba del problema, por lo menos sabía apreciar esos intercambios de pensamientos entre mi familia, como cualquier niño que se detuviese un momento a observar su alrededor, y así por lo menos entendía un poco por donde iban la cosas cuando a mí no me explicaban nada de lo que ocurría.

Finalmente llegamos a Hoquiam, y todo parecía indicar que ese sería el lugar definitivo. El lugar donde pasaría mi adolescencia, donde empezaría el instituto y en el que nos quedaríamos hasta que me graduase.

* * *

Aquí teneis nada más que el principio de una laaaaarga historia. Si os ha gustado, seguid pendientes del próximo capítulo. De todos modos, nos gustaría saber vuestras opiniones desde ya mismo así que: los reviews salen gratis ^^

VJS


	2. Encuentro y ¿tacones?

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje (exceptuando los que han salido de nuestra imaginación), pueblo, ciudad, etc... Es nuestro. Se lo hemos pedido prestado a Meyer, y nos los ha dejado amablemente porque sabe que haremos buen uso de ellos.

¡Y aquí arrancamos con el fic seriamente! Nos ha costado lo suyo escribir este capitulo, ya que queríamos que fuese largo (ahora es cuando ocupa menos de lo que creíamos y nos pegareis… jaja) y encima la inspiración iba y venía… Uff, ha sido duro, jaja. Pero aquí lo tenéis recién salido del horno, para todos vosotros. ¡Nos vemos abajo! ;)

**NESSIE POV**

Después de largas horas, localicé al lado de la carretera el cartel que tanto había ansiado ver, ese cartel que anunciaba que entrábamos por fin en la ciudad de Hoquiam. Edward, al observar por el retrovisor la ansiosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi cara, no pudo más que sonreír. La escena era normal: un padre y una madre mudándose a vivir a otra ciudad con su adorable hija. Lo que ya no era tan normal es que prácticamente las edades fuesen las mismas. Mis padres aparentaban entre diecisiete y dieciocho años y yo, con mis seis años recién cumplidos, aparentaba dieciséis. Y lo mejor de todo es que sólo me quedaban seis meses escasos para completar mi maduración y finalmente aparentar unos dieciocho años más o menos, para la eternidad

Siguiéndonos en la carretera iba toda la familia. Carlisle y Esme en el Mercedes, estaban más que emocionados, ya que por fin se quedarían por un tiempo en una ciudad. Alice, junto a Jasper en el Porsche, iba contagiando su alegría característica a mi tío, también emocionada con la idea de inspeccionar nuevas tiendas en el Centro Comercial de Hoquiam, construido recientemente. Rosalie, sonriendo con suficiencia ya que había logrado convencer a Emmett para que viajaran en el BMW, iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto escuchando hablar a mi tío de cómo me protegería de mis compañeros del instituto, o como él prefería llamarlos: adolescentes con hormonas peligrosamente revolucionadas. Unos cuantos kilómetros más apartado, se encontraba Jacob incorporándose al viaje, directamente desde La Push, después de pasar unos días resolviendo algunos asuntos de la manada. Hacía una semana que no nos veíamos y no veía el momento de volver a encontrarnos. Le echaba tanto de menos…

Edward ya estaba harto de que yo pensase únicamente en las ganas que tenía de volver a ver a Jacob, y eso que aún nos quedaba una hora de viaje.

"¡Papá, tengo hambre!" exclamé suspirando "¿Podríamos parar a comprar algo para comer?" _y así esperar a Jacob... _añadí en mi mente.

Edward frunció el ceño, me miró durante una milésima de segundo y suspiró. Como si hubiese heredado su don, y en cierto modo tenía facilidad para saber lo que la gente pensaba, supe enseguida lo que recorría su mente, hasta las palabras textuales: _"¿¡Es que mi hija no se ha dado cuenta de que puedo leer sus pensamientos?!"._ Desde hacía tiempo me contenía los pensamientos hacia Jacob en presencia de mi padre, pero es que hasta la más pequeña cosa la relacionaba con él y después de tantos días sin verle, pensar en él se me hacía inevitable.

"Jacob tardará un poco más en llegar Nessie, seguro que se ha retrasado al salir de La Push" me contestó papá con tono cansado, mientras mamá alzaba la vista del ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ que había estado leyendo durante todo el trayecto.

"Oh, vamos Edward, ¡Paremos a estirar las piernas un rato!" le dijo mamá mientras yo reía por su ocurrencia y papá levantaba sus cejas.

"Está bien" suspiró "Pero llama a Esme y Rose para que lo sepan, seguro que Alice ya lo sabe" rodó los ojos. Mamá y yo sonreímos.

"Y a Jacob" resalté "Para que nos alcance y no se pierda, claro" intenté arreglar inocentemente bajo la mirada irritada de mi padre.

Mientras el Mercedes y el BMW seguían su camino hacía Hoquiam para ir abriendo la casa, un _Porsche amarillo_ y un _flamante volvo plateado _aparcaban en la acera de un bar-restaurante de un pueblo vecino.

Alice y Jasper se dirigieron a una tienda de antigüedades, para ver si encontraban algún pequeño detalle para Esme después de todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo al decorar la casa nueva. Por supuesto que tía Alice estuvo muy pendiente de los colores, el tipo de mobiliario y de telas que escogía para cortinas, camas, etc. Pero otorgó todo el mérito a la abuela. De lo único que se había apropiado Alice, junto a Rosalie, era de mi habitación. Les hacía una ilusión increíble decorarla ellas, y nadie se pudo negar, ni mucho menos yo.

Por otro lado, Edward y Bella entraban en el bar-restaurante seguidos por mí. Nada más cerrar la puerta a nuestras espaldas, todas las miradas se volcaron en nosotros. Bella, como cuando era humana, estaba un poco _intimidada_ por todos aquellos ojos de humanos cotillas y yo no era para menos. Sólo era en ocasiones como aquella cuando veía esa faceta tan humana de mamá que yo había heredado sin duda alguna.

Mientras mis padres miraban los menús, yo me quedé viendo los videoclips de la MTV en una televisión que estaba colgada en una de las paredes. No había remedio, la música me apasionaba. Cuando al fin les dije lo que quería y ellos lo pedían, se escuchó abrirse la puerta pero yo seguía prendida de la televisión, así que no presté atención para ver quien entraba a la estancia. Era más interesante el videoclip de _you make me wanna_ de Blue, que ver a los habitantes de ese pueblo entrando en un bar.

"Nessie, aquí tienes…" me dijo papá, girándose hacia mí para darme la comida, pero al ver que no contestaba y seguía mirando la televisión tuvo que volver a llamarme "¡Renesmee!"

Estaba tan sumergida en el videoclip, que al escuchar la voz de mi padre me alteré un poco y me giré para verle a los ojos y coger mi comida cuando, de repente, fijé la vista en un punto que se encontraba detrás.

"¡JAKE!" Por acto reflejo sonreí y empecé a correr para acortar la escasa distancia que me separaba de mi gran amigo, y lo de _grande_ literalmente hablando. Cuando llegué a él, salté a aquellos brazos calurosos que había abierto para recibirme y, pese a la fuerza de mi salto, a la velocidad con la que iba y mi peso, me levantó sin dificultad unos palmos del suelo, dándome, involuntariamente o no, perfecto espacio y tiempo para que me aferrase a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas. Nos abrazamos como si hubiésemos estado separados por años, en vez de por lo que mi familia me repetía una y otra vez "_sólo es __una simple semana, lo superarás_". Y por supuesto que lo superé, pero sólo cuando tuve a Jacob otra vez junto a mí. Durante su ausencia el tiempo se me hacía eterno, me era difícil dormirme y fue duro levantarme por la mañana con la ilusión de salir a correr por ahí y no tener a mi lobo favorito para acompañarme. La ilusión desaparecía tan rápido como venía a mí el recuerdo de que Jacob no estaba conmigo, y me pasaba el día de un lado para el otro sin saber qué hacer o incluso me quedaba quieta en un sitio y sólo me movía cuando alguien de mi familia me recordaba que, al contrario que ellos, yo tenía que comer. Pero ahora toda la amarga semana se había esfumado de mi mente y sólo podía pensar en que _mi Jacob_ ya estaba conmigo de nuevo.

Edward, ante aquella escena, no pudo más que fruncir el ceño un poco molesto y Bella, divertida ante esa actitud, besó la mejilla de mi padre para que se relajara.

Después de un abrazo prolongado, la sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó mientras me observaba y me revolvía el pelo como cuando era _más pequeña_ "¿Has crecido?" me preguntó, aunque sin esperar realmente una respuesta ya que él lo sabía perfectamente. Me conocía tanto que se daba cuenta de cualquier estirón, por mínimo que fuera; él siempre era el primero en darse cuenta, tal vez porque fuese el que más tiempo pasaba conmigo, si no, mi tía Rosalie le quitaría el puesto seguro.

"¡Sí, me queda poco para igualar a mamá!" exclamé, y ahora fue Bella la que frunció el ceño ante la idea de que yo creciese tanto como para igualarla, y Edward, quien besó la frente de mamá mientras la abrazaba por la cintura con un brazo. Era cierto que mis primeros cinco años de vida habían sido una fase de crecimiento a velocidad alarmante, igual de alarmante que la mirada de tía Alice cada vez que veía algún cambio en mí. Empezaban a brillarle los ojos y se iba corriendo a por nueva ropa para mí, para volver a hacerme una sesión de fotos completa. Creo que eso era lo único que Rosalie aceptaba de la manía de Alice por comprar ropa, o al menos eso parecía decir la expresión de su cara cada vez que me iba cambiando y me hacía nuevas fotos. Pero desde que había cumplido los seis años, Carlisle nos tranquilizó a todos diciendo que las cosas se iban normalizando poco a poco y que aquel año ya podríamos _echar raíces_ en un único sitio. Se había normalizado tanto, que ahora cualquier mínimo cambio en mí era algo que todos agradecían apreciar por más tiempo y eso se había vuelto en el nuevo objeto de entretenimiento de la familia, ya que en ese momento los cambios eran más inesperados e interesantes que antes e incluso se peleaban por ser los primeros en descubrir algo diferente en mí.

"Bueno Nessie, ¿Nos vamos y comes por el camino?" me preguntó mamá, supuse que intentando que le hiciera un poco de caso, pero ya era demasiado tarde: en ese momento ya sólo podía estar pendiente de Jacob, Jacob y Jacob.

Miré a Jake unos segundos y volví la mirada hacia mi madre "¿Puedo comer aquí y luego irme con Jake en la moto?" pregunté utilizando la carita que tía Alice me había enseñado a poner en casos de emergencia.

"¡No!" contestó secamente mi padre y yo le miré irritada.

"¡Venga, papá! Hace una semana que no lo veo" dije mientras volvía a poner mi carita de Alice. Mamá hacía rato que se había rendido, con la rapidez con la que se rendía siempre cuando Alice le pedía algo de esa manera. O tal vez el hecho de que fuese yo en esta ocasión la que le pedía algo y el que ella tuviese esa obsesión como cualquier otra madre de satisfacer hasta la más mínima tontería con tal de hacer felices a sus hijos, lo que en cierto modo tendría más que ver en el asunto.

Papá fijó su mirada en mí unos segundos para luego mirar a Jacob fijamente. Parecía que le estuviese hablando con la mirada, aunque también podría estar revisando cada rincón de ambas mentes para encontrar qué intenciones ocultas esconderíamos al tener tantas ganas de estar juntos y _a solas_. Ante aquel gesto, mamá suspiró "Vamos Edward, no le pasará nada. ¡Adiós Nessie, adiós Jake!" se despidió Bella mientras arrastraba a papá hacia la salida.

"¡Gracias!" le grité a mamá, mientras veía como los dos desaparecían por la puerta.

"Nessie, vámonos a fuera" medio suplicó Jake y le miré con cara de desconcierto "Hay cotillas que nos observan" y es que cada vez que aparecía Jacob me olvidaba de todo lo que me rodeaba, y en ese momento no caí en la cuenta de que un grupito de mujeres mayores, con cara de cotillas a más no poder, nos observaban detenidamente.

Salimos a la terraza, que se encontraba en el exterior del establecimiento y nos sentamos en una mesa.

"¿Qué has hecho esta semana?" me preguntó un muy interesado Jake, mientras yo sacaba la comida de la bolsa y empezaba a comer.

"¿Qué se hace en casa de los Cullen una semana antes de mudarse a cualquier lugar? Compras, compras..." me detuve un momento, haciendo ver que pensaba "¡Ah, sí! ¡Compras!" exclamé, finalizando con un suspiro, mientras Jacob soltaba su típica risotada divertida que se escuchaba en un diámetro de dos kilómetros a la redonda. Pero yo estaba feliz de volver a escuchar aquella risa que tanto había echado de menos en aquella semana, así que no le di importancia a que todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo le hubiesen oído reírse. Aunque fuese dirigida a mí, podía compartir su risa con todo el mundo si era necesario, no era celosa… Porque no lo era, ¿verdad?

Desvié aquellos inquietantes pensamientos de mi mente y decidí retomar la conversación por donde lo habíamos dejado: las compras compulsivas de los Cullen, o mejor dicho las compras compulsivas de _Alice_ Cullen. Le mostré a Jacob con mi don cómo mis tías maquinaban renovar todo mi vestuario y decorar mi habitación sin que yo lo viera antes. Jacob me miraba con diversión en sus ojos al notar la frustración que sentía, ya que sabía a la perfección cuánto odiaba que me ocultaran algo. Eso era algo más que añadir a la lista, después de las compras a lo bestia de mí tía, lo que menos soportaba era que me ocultasen algo y encima que yo misma supiese que había algo que no me querían decir. Por eso tal vez, me gustase tanto tener un amigo como Jacob; él nunca me mentía, siempre me decía todo lo que yo quería saber, aunque después le tocase aguantar las quejas de mis padres y Rosalie. Definitivamente, esos tres la tenían tomada con Jacob.

"¿Qué tal por La Push?" fue mi turno para preguntar.

"Bueno, lo de siempre... Billy y Charlie de un lado para el otro todo el día como uña y carne, Paul prácticamente vive en mi casa... ¡Incluso ha dormido en mi cama varias veces! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Puaj!" Jake formó una mueca y ahora fui yo quien solté una risa. Jacob me miró, parecía feliz y no supe exactamente por qué, pero supuse que por lo mismo que yo. "Despedimos con una fiesta en la playa a Embry y Seth, que se van a estudiar a la universidad, y... me dieron una noticia..." dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, con una cara de burla porque él sabía más que yo. Le miré expectante a la espera de que siguiese hablando, creyendo que el silencio era precisamente para eso: para crear expectación, pero Jacob se limitó a mirarme divertido.

"¡Dímelo, Jake!" supliqué, él negó con la cabeza. Al ver que no me contaba la noticia, tuve que acercar la silla y le miré con carita de ángel, muy parecida a la que había puesto antes con mis padres. "¡Va Jake, dímelo!" y seguí sin resultado alguno. Le cogí de los hombros y le zarandee mientras medio gritaba, en el fondo igual de divertida que él, "¡Dilooo!".

"Está bien te lo diré, pero es un secreto, ¿vale?" asentí y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar cuantas veces Jacob había usado esa frase con el mismo tono cuando era más pequeña "¡Emily está embarazada!" exclamó feliz Jacob, contagiado todavía por la alegría que irradiaba la pareja mientras le contaba la noticia.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me llevé las manos a la boca. Realmente estaba muy contenta, así que al instante había saltado a los brazos de Jacob volviendo a reírme con mi, al parecer de Jacob y el resto de mi familia, _musical _risa mientras exclamaba "¡Es geniaaaaaal!"

Y con esa felicidad todavía latente en nosotros, nos fuimos rumbo a la moto de Jake para dirigirnos hacia la nueva casa antes de que mi padre nos echase demasiado pronto de menos.

**JACOB POV**

Llegué a la casa de los Cullen después de una agradable hora de viaje en moto con Nessie. Tras haber permanecido fuera durante una semana, volver a oler esa especial fragancia a vampiro se me hizo incluso agradable. ¡Demonios! No tenía ni idea de lo que era echar a alguien de menos hasta que apareció Nessie en mi vida. Volvía a estar a su lado, sí, pero era imborrable lo mal que lo había pasado, aunque Leah no entendiese que la echase tanto de menos por una semana. Yo sí que no entenderé a esa chica nunca. Lo único que había sacado en claro de esos siete días fue que no pensaba volver a preocuparme por la manada en mucho tiempo, les gustase o no a Seth, Leah o Sam. Yo no había elegido eso de ser Alfa, así que no me viniesen con los cuentos de responsabilidad de Leah, la forma de acabar todas las conversaciones con "_Es tu deber, ahora_" de Sam, ni los repetitivos, cansinos y desquiciantes "_Molas un montón como Alfa, Jacob_" de Seth, aunque eso de que molaba ya lo sabía, pero no me gustaba nada que fuese pegado de _Alfa_. Para responsabilidad, deber y cosas que "_molan un montón_" ya tenía yo un asunto importante esperándome con una familia de chupasangres.

Cuando la había visto ese día en el restaurante, apenas pude creerme que me hubiese perdido tantos cambios en una semana. Para que luego me dijesen que una simple semana no supone una eternidad… ¡Ja! El tiempo pasaba volando para Nessie, en cuanto a lo de crecer se refiere, y nada más saber que ella tenía una velocidad de crecimiento diferente al resto me prometí a mí mismo que no me perdería ni el más mínimo cambio. Así que, nada más verla, lo primero que hice fue volver a amargarme por la dura semana que había tenido y encima por partida doble, ya que, además de pasarlo fatal, me había perdido cambios de Nessie. _"La primera vez que la ves y te amargas… ¡Genial, Jacob!"_ pensé para mis adentros, hasta que oí que gritaba mi nombre y la sonrisa se dibujó sola en mi cara. En cuanto la tuve entre mis brazos otra vez, fui olvidando la semana poco a poco y en lo único que podía pensar es en que ya estaba de nuevo con ella. Sólo compartir unas pocas palabras con ella y el indudable efecto que hacía su musical risa en mí, ya habían sido suficientes como para animarme por completo y volver a estar rebosante de alegría.

Durante el trayecto en moto, Nessie se había vuelto a aferrar a mí como cuando nos encontramos en el restaurante, pero esta vez sólo con los brazos, y yo, dentro de mis posibilidades al estar conduciendo, intenté devolverle el abrazo de alguna forma. Nunca más quería separarme de ella.

Abrimos la puerta de la pequeña mansión y nos encontramos con una casa desierta, pero que ya estaba perfectamente amueblada gracias a la velocidad de ocho vampiros, supuse. En cuanto entramos, se empezaron a oír pasos apresurados dirigiéndose a la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció Emmett. Nos miró de arriba a abajo, como revisando cualquier mínimo detalle entre nosotros y después gritó:

"¡Jaspeeeer!" el aludido tardó dos segundos en llegar hasta nosotros "¿Qué opinas?" Jasper repitió la mirada exhaustiva que Emmett nos había hecho antes.

"Definitivamente, he ganado. Si hubiera pasado algo, creo que Bella le hubiera saltado a la yugular…" Nessie y yo miramos a ambos sin entender de qué se trataba. Después miré a Nessie para ver si ella sabía algo que yo me hubiese perdido esa semana, pero me miraba con la misma confusión en la mirada. Un momento… _"¿He ganado?"_ Dios, no… Estos dos otra vez con sus apuestas. Nessie y yo nos habíamos convertido en los objetivos principales de las apuestas entre Emmett y Jasper desde que los Cullen se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, y que ella en cierta manera, aunque fuese como amiga, me correspondía. Tampoco es que hiciese falta el poder de Jasper para darse cuenta de que estábamos muy unidos, pero precisamente el que fuese una relación tan estrecha hacía que aquellos dos creyesen que en cualquier momento podría pasar lo que Edward, Bella y sobretodo Rosalie, intentaban quitarles de la cabeza desde que Nessie nació.

Emmett nos lanzó una mirada irritada por haber perdido la apuesta, que después se volvió burlona cuando descubrió que yo sí que había entendido lo que se traían entre manos, aunque Nessie siguiese sin tener ni idea. Se giró hacia Jasper y le susurró:

"A Rosalie no le va a hacer ni gracia…" Él y Jasper empezaron a conversar entre ellos mientras subían las escaleras.

"No quiero ni imaginarme la ilusión que le habría hecho a Alice que tú ganases la apuesta por una vez"

"¿Ilusión? ¿Que yo ganase? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Yo, tener que llevar uno de sus vestidos? Se hubiese puesto como loca buscando uno que conjuntase con el color de mi pelo"

Y así se perdieron en la segunda planta, mientras nosotros prefirimos ir al salón con todos antes de que nuestras mentes llegasen a entender lo que acababa de suceder, aunque, tal y como Emmett había comprobado, yo por lo menos ya había captado una ligera idea.

Girando a la izquierda había un gran marco sin puerta que hacía de entrada al salón donde se encontraban todos, algunos pendientes de la televisión y otros mirando la bonita escena de la puesta de sol a través de los grandes ventanales que hacían de pared. Nessie observó al instante que su familia había decorado la casa muy parecida, por no decir idéntica, a como era la de Forks, ya que sabían que la pequeña echaba de menos estar allí. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul cielo y los muebles blancos recogían algunos libros de cocina especializados en diferentes platos cada uno, todos dedicados a la buena alimentación de Nessie y la mía, mientras que los demás libros ya estarían a buen recaudo en el nuevo despacho de Carlisle. Además, habían colocado varios CDs que habían perdido dueño con el paso de los años y que seguramente ninguno volvería a escuchar, pero sobretodo abundaban los álbumes de fotos como testigos de la infancia de Nessie y de algunas bodas que se habían repetido nuevamente. Por lo demás, cualquier espacio libre quedaba rellenado con curiosos marcos de fotos plateados, algunos de formas extravagantes, otros elegantes e incluso alguno se atrevía a reunir más de una foto en su interior, haciendo que la instancia se llenase de pequeñas ventanitas con recuerdos guardados en ellas.

En frente de nosotros había dos sofás blancos formando una "L" encima de una alfombra, cómo no, también blanca. Quedaba claro que los Cullen querían ser lo más parecido a humanos que les permitiese su condición y la casa, además de corroborar ese deseo familiar, dejaba lejos cualquier mito que los pudiese relacionar con su verdadera naturaleza. Justo cuando acabamos de admirar la luminosa decoración del salón, miramos a la familia, pero antes de que tuviésemos tiempo de saludarles decentemente, Alice saltó del cojín donde estaba sentada y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Nessie tapándole los ojos. Por lo menos ella me había dedicado una sonrisa como saludo, en cambio Rosalie se había acercado a su sobrina para cogerle de la mano y así dirigirle por la casa, ignorándome por completo. Bueno… Ya estaba oficialmente en casa. Empezaron a subir las escaleras, seguidas muy de cerca por mí que no pensaba despegarme de Nessie por lo menos hasta que la rubia, el lector de mentes o Bella se empezasen a mosquear por "_no dejar ni respirar, a su pequeña"_. De mientras, los demás se levantaban de sus sitios, dispuestos a acompañarnos hasta arriba. Cuando llegamos a la última planta, detuvieron a Nessie justo en frente de una puerta y Alice se aseguró de que todos hubiésemos llegado allí para presenciar el momento, excepto Emmett y Jasper, ya que obviamente _sabía_ que tenían otros asuntos entre manos y por la expresión de su cara supuse que prefería darles el gusto de cumplir su apuesta sin que se enterase Rosalie. De repente, Edward rió entre dientes y compartió una mirada divertida con Alice, cómplices de los pensamientos de la médium. Realmente, unos años conviviendo con los Cullen habían sido suficientes para pillar esas cosas en el momento y no tener que ir siempre preguntando qué demonios ocurría.

"¿Preparada, Nessie?"

"Supongo que _sólo_ vais a enseñarme mi habitación ¿no?" preguntó un tanto indecisa.

"Ya verás, te va a encantar. La hemos decorado Rosalie y yo. Bueno yo puse un poco más de empeño en tu armario…" la barbie rodó los ojos "Pero Rosalie ha hecho un trabajo excelente con los colores de los muebles y las paredes" se apresuró a añadir.

"Bueno, va. Lo que tenga que ser será, pero que sea rápido." Finalizó Nessie. Alice apartó las manos de sus ojos, permitiendo que su sobrina se encontrase cara a cara con la puerta de su habitación por primera vez. Al principio pareció extrañada, miré por encima de su hombro y yo también me extrañé un poco ya que, tal y como eran de derrochadoras Alice y Rosalie cuando se trataba de Nessie, esperaba encontrarme con una puerta de madera; madera fina, elegante,… _bonita y cara_ en conclusión, pero, en cambio, ésta era blanca, de un blanco bonito, luminoso y tenuemente anaranjado por la suave luz del atardecer que se dejaba colar entre las cortinas de la ventana del pasillo. Nessie miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con las miradas expectantes de toda su familia fijas en ella y en la puerta, esperando para ver lo que Alice y Rosalie habían escondido con tanto recelo más allá de esa pared. Me miró a mí finalmente y yo le sonreí, animándole a que abriese la puerta. Se decidió al fin y puso una mano en el pomo dorado de la puerta, ejerciendo una suave presión hacia abajo para dejar al descubierto su nueva, y esta vez más duradera, habitación.

**NESSIE POV**

La sonrisa de Jacob cuando le miré hizo que me entrasen ganas de golpe de abrir la puerta, instalarme ya en la habitación y hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible para volver a pasar tiempo con él cuanto antes, pero debía dedicarle un ratito al trabajo que habían estado haciendo mis tías en mi habitación. Fui abriendo la puerta y entrando poco a poco seguida por mi familia y cuando estuve dentro di una vuelta sobre mí misma, maravillada por cada rincón que veía, apenas podía creerlo. Era parecida a mi habitación de la cabaña de Forks, pero ambientada como… _más mayor_. La decoración me hacía pensar que aquella no era una habitación para una niña y eso me hizo realmente feliz, era como si por fin hubiese crecido y madurado para mi familia. Los tonos rosas y lilas pasteles, habían cambiado por blancos, grises y el lila siguió ahí, ya que sabían que se había convertido en mi color favorito, pero estaba en diferentes tonos y todos más oscuros que los de mi antigua habitación. Las paredes no estaban pintadas sólo de blanco, o gris, o lila, si no que habían combinado los tres colores para que pareciese que la habitación estuviese iluminada por ella misma. Desde donde me encontraba, las paredes y sus respectivos colores quedaban de la siguiente forma: a mi izquierda estaba la pared de la ventana, era de un color gris claro que dejaba dudar entre si realmente era gris o blanca y por la que entraba la misma luz anaranjada del pasillo, la cual pasaba entre nosotros y chocaba con la pared de mi derecha, que era completamente blanca, aunque la mayor parte de la pared estaba cubierta por una puerta corrediza del mismo color, supuse que con la intención de que se camuflase en ella. Las dos paredes restantes eran lilas, pero incluso compartiendo el mismo color también eran de diferentes tonos; la que quedaba justo enfrente de mí tenía un color más suave y la de la puerta, a mis espaldas, otro más oscuro.

La cama era enorme y la cubría un grueso edredón blanco que estaba atravesado por una franja llena de líneas lilas, las cuales seguían un patrón cruzándose en diagonal, muy parecido a los típicos de las decoraciones de La Push y que rompía con la totalidad del blanco del resto del edredón. Un poco más arriba de esa franja se encontraban varios cojines: el primero de todos era un pequeño cojín en forma de cilindro de color gris que llevaba bordado en lila una gran N y supe casi al instante que aquello había sido un pequeño detalle por parte de mi abuela; en segundo lugar se encontraban dos cojines lilas de diferentes tonos y detrás de ellos se dejaba ver algo de la almohada, que también era blanca a conjunto con el edredón. El cabezal de la cama estaba hecho de barrotes plateados que hacían un bonito contraste con el blanco y el lila, y por los cuales salían pequeñas flores plateadas a su paso. Los mismos barrotes también decoraban los pies de la cama pero de una forma más sencilla, sin flores, sólo dibujando una ligera curva.

El resto del mobiliario era todo blanco, con la única excepción de los tiradores de los cajones y la puerta corrediza que eran de un lila oscuro. A la derecha de la cama había una pequeña mesita de noche, también blanca y con una lámpara encima de ella que prometía una luz muy acogedora, empecé a estar ansiosa a que el sol cayese finalmente para estrenarla. Junto a la mesita había un par de pufs lilas pegados a la pared de la derecha, y seguidos de ellos ya empezaba la puerta corrediza, la curiosidad por descubrir lo que se escondía detrás de ella me estaba matando, aunque más o menos podía hacerme una idea. Supuse que tía Alice no me dejaría todavía correr la puerta así que seguí inspeccionando mi nueva habitación.

A mi izquierda estaba la ventana que daba paso a la luz del exterior. Era de dimensiones descomunales, pero permitía ver el espectacular paisaje que nos rodeaba haciéndote sentir privilegiado de poder estar ahí. Tal y como me había indicado Alice antes de abrir la puerta, tía Rosalie había lucido su lado más práctico en el mobiliario, ya que había un baúl de madera en el que podría sentarme y ver a través de la ventana y al mismo tiempo guardar mis cosas dentro. También era blanco por supuesto, y aunque a ratos mi habitación me estaba pareciendo un poco monotemática con tanto blanco, el lila le daba pequeños toques que rompían la monotonía pero manteniendo la tranquilidad y harmonía que transmitían los colores claros.

A partir del lado izquierdo de la ventana y hasta poco más de un metro de distancia de la puerta, un escritorio perfectamente preparado con un ordenador portátil, un gran recipiente con bolígrafos, colores y rotuladores y una bandeja que recogía un montón de hojas de papel, cubría toda esa esquina. E incluso habían dejado espacio para que trabajase en él, seguramente mis tías ya habían pensado en mis futuros deberes y tan sólo recordar que pronto iba a empezar el instituto, sonreí aún más de la emoción. Me giré hacia mi familia, mirando especialmente a Alice y Rosalie.

"Es… ¡Simplemente perfecta!" fui hacia ellas y las abracé. Ellas me devolvieron el abrazo al instante "Gracias, muchas gracias"

"De nada, cariño" me contestó tía Rosalie mientras me acariciaba el pelo, feliz de verme tan contenta.

"Ha sido un placer, ya lo sabes" dijo tía Alice, guiñándome un ojo con complicidad. Algún día de estos tendría que reconocérselo: tampoco estaba tan mal volverte un poco loca por las compras de vez en cuando, y mucho menos si tienes una tía dispuesta a enloquecerte todos los días.

El asunto de las compras me hizo acordarme de la puerta corrediza, pero justo cuando miré a Alice para preguntarle si ya podía ver lo que había dentro se oyeron pasos inconfundiblemente de mujer por el pasillo que nos desconcertaron a todos. Repasé toda la habitación, asegurándome de que no faltasen ni mamá ni Esme, pues Rosalie y Alice las tenía entre mis brazos y ya sabía que estaban allí. Al encontrarme con las miradas confundidas de Bella y Esme, miré hacia la puerta de la habitación y todos me imitaron. ¿Quién más había en casa que utilizase tacones?

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Sentimos dejaros con las ganas de ver lo que se esconde tras la puerta corrediza (ya sabemos que mucho misterio no hay, pero lo que no sabéis es CÓMO está lo que hay dentro… jaja)

El final se ha quedado un poco en suspense… (o eso se ha intentado) ¿Quién estará dirigiéndose en estos momentos hacía la habitación de Nessie? ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Sólo podemos dejaros con una pista sobre algo que ocurrirá en el tercer capítulo: "petazetas" (para quien no lo sepa son bolitas que pican en la boca, jaja)

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, ¡se aceptan reviews gustosamente! Es más, creo que oí por ahí que Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob se pasaban por la noche por las casas de aquellas que dejan reviews…

**VJS**


	3. Cuestión de pelotas

¡Hola! Sentímos la tardanza. Ha habío problemas técnicos.. Vacaciones, una de nosotras no tenía internet, nuestra inspiración se fue de vacaciones a La Push un tiempo.. Hasta que volvieron todas juntas. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Aquí os dejo un capitulo realmente largo, con 18 páginas de word. Se responden las dudas de la mujer de tacones. Espero que os guste...

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Meyer, si fueran nuestros.. no quiero decir qué pasaría si lo fueran. ¡Já! xD

* * *

_Tía Rosalie fue la primera en salir de la habitación, los demás la seguimos sin vacilar. Bajamos al piso de abajo y lo que nos encontramos fue algo difícil de creer…_

**Capítulo 3: "Cuestión de pelotas"**

**EMMETT POV**

"No idiota. ¡Eso no va ahí!" Jasper me gritó como si estuviese tocando alguno de aquellos soldaditos que tenía en la estantería de su cuarto. "¿Necesitas un plano guiado para ponerte un maldito vestido?"

"Tranquilo _Madame Tutú_ no todos tenemos la misma experiencia que tú en estos campos."

Llevábamos más de treinta minutos encerrados en aquella maldita habitación y empezaba a ponerme nervioso. Diez de los treinta minutos fueron invertidos por Jasper en decidir qué vestido me sentaría mejor, ahí fue cuando empezó la sensación tan extraña.

Tardó otros cinco minutos de reloj en decidir los zapatos con la excusa de que era algo importante y le daría un gran toque a la apuesta, ahí empecé a preocuparme más por mí que por él.

Y finalmente tardamos bastante más en intentar ponerme la ropa.

Con un perfecto modelito rosa a juego con unos tacones fucsias de los que, aunque sobresalían gran parte de mis talones, podía estar orgulloso de lucir, me miré en el espejo una vez más para corroborar que estaba realmente sexy. El espejo, además de mi perfecto reflejo, me dio otro que no me gusto nada: el de Jasper.

Desde el fondo de la habitación, al lado del armario, me miraba con la cabeza torcida, una mano en la barbilla y una expresión de disconformidad. Por un momento creí ver a Alice.

"¿Qué?" ¡WOW! Me hizo gracia escuchar mi propia voz tan grave como siempre, a la vez que me veía vestido de mujer en el espejo.

"Es que…no sé, te falta algo. ¿No lo notas?"

"Ya te he dicho que no pienso usar sujetador."

"No, no es eso es tu cara…" ¿Se estaba metiendo con mi precioso rostro? Los músculos de mis brazos se apretaron instintivamente, yo podría hacerle un arreglo a él en el suyo. "Quiero decir, quedarías mucho más femenino con un poco de rímel, quizás un pintalabios rosa… ¿No crees?"

"¿Has estado comiendo esas cosas verdad? Te dije que no lo hicieras que hiciesen ruidos raros no tenía porque significar nada bueno, ni divertido"

"¡No! Bueno… Sólo una vez… La semana pasada no pude resistirlo, aquel niño llevaba una bolsa en su mano… Fue tan fácil… No se lo digas a Alice, ella no puede saberlo, le prometí que no volvería a probarlo, ¡por favor!" Wuajaja, que dulce el sabor de la victoria, Jasper se arrastraba bajo mis tacones, quiero decir, mis pies y si pudiese llorar seguro que lo estaría haciendo.

Jasper estuvo un rato arrastrándose y suplicando, pero la cosa se empezó a poner pesada cuando se colgó de mi tobillo derecho.

"¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! ¿Quieres que te tire por las escaleras? ¿Es eso? Oh sí, ya entiendo, me lo estás pidiendo a gritos." Cansado de tanto manoseo, me dirigí al pasillo con un Jasper más preocupado por suplicar que por escuchar, arrastras. Cuando casi llegaba a las escaleras y empezaba a encontrarle la parte divertida a esto, escuché mi nombre desde la otra punta del pasillo.

"¿Emmett?" Mi dulce Rose acababa de interrumpir mi plan D.M.T, _Destrucción Madame Tutú_.

"Ahora no cielo, sólo déjame terminar con algo que tengo entre las piernas y estoy contigo"

"Ya veo. Te vas abajo con Jasper barriendo el suelo para terminar algo que tienes entre las piernas, ajá. Si a todo esto le sumamos que vas vestido de mujer, con uno de mis vestidos favoritos por cierto, ¿debería preocuparme?"

La miré y cuando lo hice supe que hubiese sido mejor ignorar su pregunta y lanzar a Jasper directamente por las escaleras para luego bajar yo deprisa. Estaban mirándonos, ella y el resto de la familia, pero a diferencia de los demás, ni Alice ni Rosalie se estaban riendo en lo más mínimo. Ambas tenían los brazos cruzados demasiado fuerte, como intento retener las ganas de lanzarse contra nosotros, y nos miraban a Madame y a mí respectivamente.

Empecé a caminar hacía ellas como pude, ya que Jasper parecía paralizado mirando a Alice y seguía agarrado de mi tobillo.

"Debo decir en mi defensa que todo esto…" ¡CRACK! Bajé la vista hacía mis propios pies para ver, junto a la cabeza melenuda de mi hermano, uno de los tacones desprendido de su zapato.

Tragué lentamente, por instinto más que por necesidad, y volví a subir la vista hacía mi mujer que era la que más me preocupaba en ese momento. Tenía sus ojos clavados en mis pies y si no fuese vampiro posiblemente no la hubiese escuchado cuando habló.

"Mis… manolos… nuevos…"

"¿Qué? ¡Un momento! ¿¡Quién narices es Manolo!?"

Justo en el momento en el que vi claras las intenciones de Rosalie, es decir: estampar su precioso pie de número treinta y ocho en mi cara, Carlisle intervino colocándose delante de ella y dirigiéndose a todos para que bajasen al comedor. Al pasar por nuestro lado, Rose me pegó una colleja, pero no esperaba menos, tampoco es que me hubiese dolido. Carlisle nos miró un par de segundos, como pensando si sería mejor que me cambiase de ropa o que bajase tal cual, y después suspiró caminando hacia abajo, así que hice lo que tantas ganas tenía. Cuando todos se perdieron de vista por la puerta de entrada al comedor, tiré a Jasper por las escaleras con un golpe seco de mi pierna.

**ALICE POV**

Cuando me encontré a Jasper aferrado de tal manera a ese nuevo Emmett recordé una de mis últimas visiones: la de la conversación entre ellos mientras preparaban todo aquello, y en concreto, me vino la imagen de un momento exacto…

"_¿Has estado comiendo esas cosas verdad? Te dije que no lo hicieras que hiciesen ruidos raros no tenía porque significar nada bueno, ni divertido"_

"_¡No! Bueno… Sólo una vez… La semana pasada no pude resistirlo, aquel niño llevaba una bolsa en su mano… Fue tan fácil… No se lo digas a Alice, ella no puede saberlo, le prometí que no volvería a probarlo, ¡por favor!"_

¡Pues menudo hombre de promesas! Lo miré furiosa, obviamente él lo pudo notar perfectamente. Cuando pasamos todos por su lado para dirigirnos al comedor, le miré fijamente intentando darle a entender que la cosa no había acabado ahí. Yo no le di una colleja como le había dado Rosalie a Emmett, pero ya tendríamos una conversación el soldadito y yo cuando viniese a pedirme guerra.

Nessie pasó por mi lado pensativa, seguramente estaría preguntándose qué demonios hacia viviendo con unos críos, entre muchas comillas, como Emmett y Jasper. Yo, por lo menos, es lo que haría. Bajé las escaleras y de repente lo vi todo negro: una visión. Por fin vino algo de luz y pude ver a Nessie hablando conmigo, parecía más nerviosa y tímida de lo que realmente era, me pedía algo, algo realmente… estupendo. Abrí los ojos enseguida buscando a mi sobrina favorita y, cuando la encontré, fui corriendo hacia ella mientras una sonrisa enorme se iba dibujando en mis labios. Cuando sólo me quedaban dos o tres pasos para llegar, no aguanté más y salté directamente encima de ella, haciendo que casi perdiese el equilibrio, pero por suerte, sus reflejos de semivampira salieron a flote. Antes de que pudiese decirme algo, la interrumpí a voz en grito:

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo haré!"

"Perdona, tía, pero… Exactamente, ¿qué harás?"

"Ah…" bajé al suelo, me había tenido agarrada todo el tiempo, y la miré haciéndome la misteriosa. Cómo me gustaba hacer eso después de tener una visión "Ya lo sabrás cuando me lo pidas" y guiñándole un ojo, empecé a caminar hacía el comedor. Ella me siguió y ambas nos giramos cuando escuchamos un gran golpe proveniente del pie de la escalera.

"¡Jasper!" gritó Nessie, yo, en cuanto vi que era él, volví a girarme y a sentarme en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, estratégicamente situada junto a Rosalie.

En menos de cinco minutos, Emmett y Jasper aparecieron por la puerta del comedor. Ambos no se atrevían a mirarnos y, aún con miedo, Emmett se sentó junto a Rosalie y Jasper a su lado. Nosotras no nos movimos ni un centímetro y no desviamos nuestras miradas de Carlisle ni un segundo.

Las dos estábamos enfadadas y esos dos no se hacían una idea de cómo podíamos ser Rosalie y yo vengándonos. Se iban a acabar las apuestas en esa casa…

**CARLISLE POV**

En momentos como ese era cuando más preciaba el poder de Jasper entre nosotros. Aunque también me gustaría ser yo el que manejase las emociones de mi familia, puesto a que últimamente Jasper estaba cada vez más implicado en el bando de los creadores de problemas que no en el de resolverlos. Eso de pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett le estaba influenciando, en demasiados sentidos… Si ya de por sí era influyente sólo con hablar maravillado de las apuestas que podrían hacer, no me quería ni imaginar lo que era escucharle y sentir al mismo tiempo la emoción que desprendía con tan sólo maquinar la siguiente apuesta.

Traté de tranquilizar el ambiente dentro de mis limitados recursos. Había convocado esa reunión para hablar entre familia de las historias personales que sabrían los vecinos de Hoquiam, y requería un poco más de calma y simpatía por parte de todos para empezar con buen pie.

"Bien. Supongo que ya sabéis para qué nos hemos reunido…"

"Efectivamente" no tardó en confirmar mis sospechas Alice, como siempre hacía, alardeando de su don. Esta chica era incurable… Entre su don y la adicción a las compras, las travesuras de Emmett y las espontáneas discusiones entre Rosalie y Jacob cuando se daba la oportunidad, nos traían a todos locos. Pero era una locura sana que se apreciaba, especialmente en nuestra condición, pues le quitaba la rutina a la inmortalidad. Miré a Edward, él siempre más reservado que Alice respecto a su especialidad, me miró con una sonrisa incitándome a empezar.

"Bueno, pues… ¿Cómo queréis hacerlo esta vez?" Eran sus vidas, y ni Esme ni yo como padres podíamos decidir la de cada uno y obligarles a interpretar un papel que no les gustase. Desde luego que mucho menos en ese momento, ya que por esta vez nos quedábamos en un lugar por más tiempo y el rol que decidieran adoptar sería uno de los más duraderos, con lo cual tenía que ser uno en el que todos se encontrasen verdaderamente cómodos.

"Yo creo que podemos seguir con el de la última vez. Es el que más usamos pero el más indicado" contestó Edward.

"Así entonces, quedamos en que Esme y yo estamos casados. Emmett, Edward y Alice son hijos nuestros, adoptados, Rosalie y Jasper sobrinos de Esme, Bella y Nessie hijas de un matrimonio amigo de la familia que murió en un accidente"

"A mí me resulta muy trágico decir que mis padres murieron en un accidente. Me siento mal al verles a ellos en el instituto" dijo Nessie, mirando a Edward y Bella mientras ésta última la abrazaba con cariño.

"Cariño, sólo es una historia necesaria para los demás. Tú sabes la verdad, y no debe sentirte mal decir eso." Le dijo Bella.

"Ya, pero… No sé, sólo era un comentario. Aceptaré lo que me digáis."

"Creo que deberíamos hacer un cambio." Intervino Rosalie.

"¿Un cambio?" Emmett y Jasper se miraron asustados.

"Sí. La última vez hubo algunas vecinas que se pusieron pesadas con Esme…"

"Ah, pero eso no tiene importancia, cielo. Sólo les diré lo de siempre…" dijo Esme.

"No. No me parece justo. Al igual que Nessie con lo de sus padres, a ti tampoco te debe sentar muy bien admitir que no puedes tener hijos." Miré a mi mujer que bajó la mirada durante un instante, algo apenada, pero enseguida recompuso su sonrisa.

"Os tengo a vosotros. Y eso es igual que cuando nuestra Nessie ve a sus padres en casa. Tengo hijos adoptivos, ¿qué problema hay en decir eso?"

"Sabes que no es lo mismo, Esme" le contestó Rosalie.

"Yo creo que estaría bien variar un poquito. Además, no puedes negar que reconocer, aún y mintiendo, que uno de nosotros es hijo tuyo te alegrará" le dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

"Pero no puedo decir que sólo uno es hijo mío. Yo os quiero a todos"

"Tonterías, por cuestiones de tiempo es imposible que todos seamos hijos tuyos." Dijo Emmett

"Y la mayoría sois demasiado mayores para ser hijos nuestros. Tened en cuenta que no os sacamos mucho más de diez años físicamente" intervine.

"Pero contamos con Alice y Nessie que aparentan menos. Y con hacer que vosotros tengáis más…" dijo Rose.

"¿Qué proponéis?"

"Que ellas dos sean hijas biológicas vuestras. Así por lo menos tendréis las espaldas cubiertas con el dichoso cotilleo de '¿por qué no tendrán hijos?'"

"Sigo pensando que tener hijos adoptivos o biológicos es lo mismo…"

"Bueno, podríamos hacerlo así por variar. Entonces quedaría todo igual exceptuando que Bella ahora es hija única pero con el mismo destino trágico de sus padres. Alice y Nessie hijas nuestras…" dijo Edward para que nos aclaráramos

"Esperad, no hemos caído en algo" dije dándome cuenta.

"Qué?" contestó Edward.

"Nessie" dije simplemente.

"Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó Jacob, metiéndose en la conversación por primera vez. Entonces caí que tampoco habíamos hablado de su historia.

"No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta del parecido que tiene con Bella y Edward"

"Bueno, Bella puede ser una prima y por eso se parecen" propuso Edward.

"Vale, entonces dime en qué nos parecemos Bella y yo. Porque yo sería igual de prima de ella que Nessie" intervino Alice.

"Alice no puede ser hija nuestra entonces" dijo Esme.

"De todos modos, encaja mejor de mayor" comentó Emmett.

"Pues que Nessie sea hija vuestra entonces. Así, ella no tendrá que decir que sus padres están muertos y Esme podrá fardar de hija propia" miré a Esme, que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la idea, y di por zanjado el debate.

"¿Y Jacob?" preguntó Nessie.

"Puede irse a La Push y no volver" escupió venenosamente Rosalie. Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica mientras Nessie la miraba enfadada.

"¿El amigo de la familia…" comencé a explicar.

"Amigo mío y de mamá, de la infancia" me cortó Nessie muy entusiasmada.

"A eso me refería, Nessie. El amigo de Nessie y Bella de toda la vida que, como no había estudios superiores donde él vivía, intentó conseguir una beca en cualquier colegio de todo el país y coincidió que le tocó donde vivíamos nosotros y se vino con nosotros?" Nessie sonrió realmente feliz, sin saber qué le resultaba tan feliz de la historia y todos los demás no pudimos resistirnos a rendirnos a esa sonrisa. "¿Todos de acuerdo?" pregunté en voz alta y todos asintieron "Que sea así, entonces"

Todos se fueron levantando de sus respectivos sillones. Me dirigí a mi despacho para poder continuar revisando los papeles del hospital mientras algunos iban a hacer la cena para que Nessie y Jacob cenasen y otros se ponían a ver la televisión o a leer.

**NESSIE POV**

Jake terminó de cenar antes que yo. Bueno a eso se le llamaría engullir en vez de cenar. En cuanto yo acabé, le dirigí mi mirada típica de un sábado por la noche. Siempre me sorprende la capacidad que tiene de saber lo que me está pasando por la cabeza o lo que quiero en ese momento con tan sólo una mirada. Y él feliz, siempre cumple mis deseos.

Era costumbre que casi todos los sábados por la noche nos sentáramos en el sofá y disfrutáramos con una buena película. Algunas veces nos acompañaba alguien de la familia. Cuando nos acompañaba Emmett, siempre doblaba a los personajes con Jake y yo acababa llorando de la risa. Conclusión: no nos enterábamos de nada de la película, pero nos lo pasábamos bien. Cuando era Alice y algunas veces venía con Rose, se sentaban a mi lado y las tres comentábamos la ropa de los personajes y de los cotilleos de los actores. Casi siempre, en cuanto la película llevaba diez minutos y habíamos hablado por los codos, Jake bufaba aburrido y se iba con Emmett a jugar con la consola a otro sitio.

Lo peor de todo era cuando tocaba una película de miedo y se juntaban 'los hombres de la casa', menos el abuelo. Papá me leía los pensamientos durante la película para ver si tenía miedo, le hacía una señal a Jasper (aunque él sabía perfectamente si tenía miedo, pero mi padre quería colaborar y fastidiarme de algún modo) y él me trasmitía miedo o mucho más miedo. Emmett y Jacob se dedicaban a hacer movimientos, ruidos o me tocaban para sobresaltarme. Siempre acababa enfadada con todos ellos, aunque me resultaba extremadamente difícil enfadarme con Jake. Cuando la película llegaba a su fin o estaba cansada, me levantaba demostrando mi enfado claramente, alguien me agarraba del brazo, me tiraba al sofá y empezaban las miles de cosquillas por todos lados, que no paraban hasta que dijese que no estaba cabreada.

Pero también había reglas. La primera era que cada sábado nos cambiábamos los turnos de elegir películas. La segunda era que si un sábado Jake no estaba para la peli, al siguiente nadie podría acoplarse. Ese sábado sería para nosotros.

La primera regla muchas veces no se cumplía. Cuando no era mi turno y deseaba ver una peli en concreto, sobornaba a Jake a cambio de un favor para que él me cediera su turno.

Pero siempre seguíamos la segunda regla, y como la semana pasada Jake se encontraba en La Push y no tuvimos nuestra sesión de cine, el sofá hoy sería todo para nosotros dos.

Jake se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia mí con su sonrisa especial "¿Me permite señorita?" y me tendió la mano y yo se la cogí. Me guió fuera de la cocina hasta el salón. Me acomodé en el sofá y luego él hizo lo mismo.

"¡Te toca elegir!" le dije muy contenta.

"¡Oh! ¿Hoy no me sobornas con un favor a cambio?" preguntó con burla.

"No gracias, aprendí la última vez" contesté haciendo una mueca que le hizo soltar una risotada a Jake sólo con verla.

Semanas atrás, le cambié su turno porque quería volver a ver Ice Age 2. Al día siguiente, Jake me pidió que le ayudara a lavar su coche como favor. _Sin querer_ le tiré un cubo de agua encima suyo dejándole todo empapado. Mi acción desencadenó una guerra de agua, que hubiera acabado bien si no fuera porque el BMW de Rosalie estaba descubierto y se mojó entero sin nosotros darnos cuenta. Cuando mi tía se enteró, Jake tuvo que correr a cuatro patas por horas con Rosalie pisándole los talones, o mejor dicho, las pezuñas.

Os preguntaréis mi castigo... Bien, fue secar el BMW… ¡Con un secador! ¡Tardé horas!

"¡Elijo una de miedo!" contestó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el DVD para poner la película.

"¿Da mucho miedo?" pregunté mientras me entraba un ligero estremecimiento. Aunque parezca mentira, yo, una semivampira tenía miedo a este tipo de películas...

"¡Oh, vamos Nessie! Llevamos más de un mes eligiendo películas moñas y de llorar..." preguntó con cara de suplica. "Además puedes taparte con un cojín, agarrarme... lo que quieras" iba diciendo mientras sacaba la película de la caja sin dejar que yo la viera.

"¡Está bien! Pero cuando te rompa la mano o alguna costilla no me vengas quejándote después" al decir eso, se escucharon risas en el piso superior y Jake bufó.

Jake se acuclilló delante del DVD para insertar el disco "¿Por lo menos podrías decirme como se llama o algo?" le pregunté intentando que me diera una pista para que me fuese preparando interiormente ante la que se me avecinaba.

Mi mejor amigo, término que me estaba replanteando, me enseñó la caratula. En ella se podía leer perfectamente el título de _The Messengers_. Se podía ver una casa como embrujada junto a una chica asustada y un niño pequeño. Nada más ver la carátula me entró un escalofrío.

Al percatarse de mi escalofrío se giró y me miró "¿Quieres que cambiemos de película?"

"No venga, ¡Ponla antes de que me arrepienta!"

"Eres tan exagerada a veces..." comentó rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Inmediatamente cogí un cojín y se lo estampé en la cara.

"¡Au!" se quejó.

"¿Me dices a mi exagerada y tú que seguramente has notado una ligera brisa con ese cojín te quejas?" pregunté divertida.

Me miró con una expresión calculadora en el rostro "¡Ni se te ocurra empezar a hacerme cosquillas!" exclamé mientras me separaba de él todo lo que me permitía el sofá.

Suspiró como rindiéndose "¡Dale al play, Nessie!" exclamó mientras yo me sentaba donde estaba, más cerca de él.

Le di al play y la película comenzó.

Al principio no estaba realmente asustada, pero conforme las terroríficas imágenes de aquellos fantasmas iban apareciendo, más me iba escondiendo entre el sofá y Jacob. De vez en cuando él iba susurrando palabras como _exagerada_, _cagada_, pero ninguna con consuelo... ¡Vaya amigo que tengo! La verdad es que después de treinta minutos de la película yo ya estaba completamente cogida al sr. Quiero-peliculas-de-miedo.

Realmente me pregunto siempre porque tengo miedo. Vivo en una casa llena de vampiros, con un licántropo y yo soy mitad vampiro y mitad humana. Quiero decir, más bien tendría que estar riéndome de esas películas totalmente falsas... Pero aquí estoy, con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de mi amigo.

Sin embargo, Jake parecía que estaba viendo una comedia. No paraba de reírse, no se si era por mis reacciones o porque la película era demasiado mala para él. De lo último que fui consciente fue de un grito de una niña mientras yo me dejaba llevar por el sueño...

No sé si pasaron minutos o horas, cuando noté como me balanceaba. Ya no me sostenían unos brazos calientes, ahora eran frios y duros. Sin duda era mi padre.

"Papá.." dije medio dormida.

"¡Shhh! Duerme cariño, yo te llevo a la cama" me dijo mientras notaba como me daba un beso en la frente.

Después de unos pocos segundos noté las sábanas debajo de mi. Mi padre me arropó y me volvió a dar un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches papá" me costó susurrar.

"Dulces sueños Nessie" me susurró.

Y ya no recuerdo nada más, tardé una milésima de segundo en caer en un profundo sueño.

**ALICE POV**

Estaba sentada en el amplio salón de nuestra casa completamente aburrida. Hacía ya rato que había amanecido y aún se sentía por la casa la tranquila respiración de Nessie y los ronquidos de Jacob, mientras ambos dormían. No llegaba a entender como podían dormir tanto. Esme, Bella y Edward habían salido a comprar comida temprano, Emmett seguía implorando el perdón de Rosalie, Jasper estaba organizando todos los papeles para llevarlos mañana a nuestro primer día de instituto y Carlisle se había ido al hospital para resolver no se qué problemas de última hora. De repente tuve una visión dando un giro al tiempo. Ahora, además de estar nublado, iban a haber truenos pero sin lluvia.

Sonreí para mi misma, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: partido de béisbol. A pesar de mi decisión, el futuro que veía de ese partido estaba demasiado borroso. Me pareció que los equipos no eran los de siempre y no vi el bate de béisbol ni la pelota por ninguna parte. Tan pronto como apareció aquella segunda visión, desapareció. _Que raro_... pensé para mi misma.

Lo dejé pasar, aún faltaban algunas horas para aquello y se me había ocurrido una nueva tarea que hacer.

Me dirigí al tercer piso, concretamente a la habitación de Bella y Edward, aprovechando la ausencia de los dos para espiar el armario de Bella. Sé que no está bien, pero la moda me puede. Bella es muy lista cuando a ropa se refiere y demasiado terca. Tenía que asegurarme de que todo lo que le puse en la maleta lo había conservado y no lo había escondido en lo más profundo de su armario.

Abri la puerta lentamente y me adentré en la habitación. Todo estaba ordenado. Una cama, discos, libros.. Bah, nada importante. Y me encontré con la puerta que más me gustaba, aquella que me abría al mundo de la moda.

Cuando estuve dentro empecé a rebuscar, tal y como dije, Bella había escondido al final de todo faldas y vestidos extremadamente sexys. De repente, cuando los estaba cogiendo para ponerselos más a la vista, me encontré con algo que mis ojos nunca me perdonarían.

Pocas cosas pueden sorprender a Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, pero esta hacía que tuviera ganas de arrancarme los ojos. Allí, debajo de todas las faldas, había... ¡Un disfraz! Compuesto por una máscara blanca que no tapaba la cara, unos guantes también blancos y una capa negra. ¿Qué tipo de disfraz es este? Me vino un flash de cuando Jasper me llevó a una obra de teatro hará unos cuantos años...

¡El fantasma de la opera! Oh dios mío... Sin poder evitarlo una imagen mental de Edward vestido con solo una capa, una máscara y unos guantes me vino a la mente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba de nuevo sentada en el sofá del salón. Si los vampiros pudieran vomitar, estaría hechando hasta la primera papilla.

Por lo menos esto me servirá para poder chantajear a la parejita amante de los disfraces escalofriantes.

No se si pasaron horas o minutos, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y vi como llegaban de hacer la compra Esme, Bella y Edward. Observé al último no sin que me diera un leve estremecimiento. Lo notó y alzó la mirada hacia mi.

"¿Alice, estás bien?" me preguntó Edward.

Otro leve estremecimiento corrió por mi cuerpo mientras luchaba contra mi mente para no pensar en aquel maldito disfraz. "¡Claro, Ed!" grité mientras subía las escaleras hasta el último piso para despertar a Nessie.

Entré en su habitación, salté en su cama y empecé a moverla.

"¡Vamos Nessie, hora de levantarse!"

"Tía Alice, déjame dormir un ratito más..." dijo con voz poco agradable.

"Realmente tienes que levantarte, Nessie" le dije mientras intentaba quitarle los pelos que le tapaban la cara "Esme está haciéndote el desayuno, además ¡Hoy será perfecto para un partido de béisbol!" intenté sonar más que animada.

"¿En serio?" me preguntó y yo asentí "¿Están todos preparados?" volvió a preguntar.

Negué con la cabeza "Supongo que jugaremos más tarde, tan solo son las diez de la mañana"

"Iré levantándome entonces" se sentó en la cama y se desperezó "Supongo que debería despertar a Jake.."

"Si, más bien.. No quiero ser la causante de su mal humor mañanero cada vez que le despierto"

Nessie se levantó de la cama finalmente, llevando por supuesto un pijama que le regalé justo la semana pasada, y entró al baño para peinarse y hacer lo que los humanos necesitaran hacer.

Salí de la habitación de Nessie y bajé a la primera planta para ir a la cocina donde se encontraban Esme, Bella y Rose.

"Hoy hará bueno para jugar a béisbol, ¿Os apuntáis?" les pregunté mientras entraba.

Esme, como siempre, no decía nada ya que ella siempre era la arbitra. Bella me miró levantando una ceja con cara de "me-ves-a-mi-jugando-con-vosotros-al-béisbol"? Rodé los ojos ante eso, quiero decir, ella ya no es humana ni torpe y pocas veces había jugado con nosotros. Miré a Rose que estaba pensando mientras fijaba la vista en un punto de la pared.

De repente, tuve otra visión.

"¡Por supuesto que si, Rose!" Dije mientras no podía evitar dar saltitos y palmadas "¡Me alegro de que se te haya ocurrido!"

"¿Qué se le ha ocurrido?" preguntó Nessie entrando en la cocina, con unos pantalones y una camiseta de deporte, pero siempre a la moda claro, y detrás de ella un muy dormido Jacob.

"Bueno estaba pensando que no quería ir en el mismo equipo que tu tío Emmett para así ganarle por lo que me hizo ayer y como Alice supongo que también querría hacer algo de eso con tu tío Jasper, he pensado de hacer un partido chicos contra chicas" dijo Rose mientras se aceraba a Nessie y le daba un beso en la frente de buenos días.

Y después de eso, Jacob empezó a reírse y todas le miramos.

"¿De que te ríes chucho? ¿Crees que nosotras no podemos con vosotros o qué?" preguntó Rose con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y dirigiendo toda su furia hacia él.

"No, nada. Solo será divertido de ver como lo intentáis" dijo mientras cogía una tostada, la mordía y tenía una mueca burlona en su rostro.

"Que sepas que os machacaremos" le dijo Nessie a Jake mientras fruncía el ceño y éste extendía más su sonrisa, totalmente divertido.

"¿Estás segura enana?" dijo una voz mientras se iba adentrando en la cocina.

"No me llames enana, Emmett" le contestó mi querida sobrina mientras se servía una taza de cereales "Y si, estoy totalmente segura. Además..." dejó de hablar y se quedó pensativa.

"¿Además qué, Nessie?" le pregunté, ya que tenía una visión demasiado borrosa que hacía que mi cabeza me doliera un poco.

"No jugaremos a béisbol, si no a otro deporte" contestó haciéndose la intrigante "Estoy harta de ser la más lenta y cansarme siempre que intento correr más"

"¿Y qué sugieres entonces? ¿Póker? ¿Ajedrez? ¿Monopoli?" preguntó Emmett, intentando no reírse.

"No, idiota." Dijo mientras Bella le hechaba una mirada furiosa por decir una palabrota "Lo siento" rectificó, realmente Emmett sacaba de quicio hasta a Nessie. "Estaba pensando quizás.. fútbol"

"¿Fútbol americano? ¡Perfecto!" dijo Emmett.

"¡NO! Fútbol, con una pelota, porterías.. ¿Te suena?" dijo Nessie.

"Será interesante" dijo Emmett con cara pensativa "Voy a por Eddie y Jazz para preparar todo" y salió de la cocina "¡Jacob deja de zampar y mueve tu peludo trasero al garaje, tenemos que preparar estrategias!" gritó desde dios sabe dónde.

Jacob se levanto de la silla y cogió varias tostadas para llevarse y antes de salir le revolvió el pelo a Nessie.

"Vigila tus partes, chico lobo. Puede que te caiga algún pelotazo" Dijo Nessie, intentando zafarse de la manota de Jake y tras ese comentario, Jacob salió riéndose a carcajada limpia de la cocina.

"¿Abuela tú juegas, no?"

"Seréis impares, cariño"

"No te preocupes Esme, Carlisle estará aquí en veinte minutos, lo sé"

Después de una hora ya estabamos en un claro cerca de casa con todo preparado. Jacob había salido a buscar algún sitio donde jugar y despues de diez minutos corriendo lo había encontrado. Habíamos tenido mucha suerte de tener un lugar como ese, se parecía bastante al que utilizabamos en Forks. Después de encontrarlo, nuestros enemigos se habían encargado de montar perfectamente todo el "campo" con sus respectivas porterías hechas con piedras. Lo dejaría pasar porque no lo había visto venir, pero la próxima vez tendríamos que jugar con porterías modernas y equipación adecuada. Tuvimos que llamar a Carlisle para que comprara una pelota de camino a casa.

Ahora nos encontrábamos todos mirándonos los unos a los otros en medio del campo, para decidir quien sacaba.

Edward tenía la pelota en las manos. Dispuesto a decir que iban a sacar ellos.

"Sacamos nosotras" le dije para adelantarme a lo que sabía que iba a decir.

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Emmett, al lado de Edward y mirándonos con cara calculadora.

"Porque sí, ¿Algún problema?" le contestó Rose poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Ya está bien de pelearos, si seguís así haremos los equipos de siempre" dijo Esme, y ya no había tono divertido en su voz, no le gustaba que nosotros nos peleáramos, aunque fuera en broma. Vi como su amenaza se iba a cumplir y decidí intervenir.

"Vamos, Esme... Sólo estamos jugando. Ellos siempre dicen que son muy buenos y bla, bla, bla. ¿Qué problema hay entonces?" dije poniendo una carita que era imposible que Esme no se derritiera.

¡_Imposible_! Esme no estaba cediendo... Tendría que ensayar más caritas.

"Bueno Esme, no es por decir nada pero... De verdad tendrías que machacar a Carlisle" le dije, dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz a Carlisle. Y él al verme suspiró.

Al recordar la visión que tuve horas atrás, Edward abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula cayó.

"¿Qué se supone que nos estamos perdiendo?" preguntó amablemente, pero sin perder la autoridad, Esme.

"Simplemente tendrías que vengarte de tu maridito, ya que las enfermeras de ese hospital les gusta demasiado acosar a los nuevos doctores _sexys_" dije entrecerrando los ojos a _mi padre_. Le debía algo como eso por cancelarme cuatro de las diez targetas de crédito que antes poseía.

Emmett y Jasper empezaron a silbar, mientras concretaban apuestas. Esme se había quedado en shock y los demás intentábamos no reirnos.

"Carlisle Cullen no me habías comentado nada de eso" dijo Esme con tono enfadado, ya había visto venir que en el fondo no estaba enfadada y que le iba a acabar perdonando, solo quería jugar con él un rato.

"Yo solo.. Uh.. Estaba en el ascensor y.. se paró y luego.." empezó a balbucear Carlisle, era de lo más divertido.

"¿¡En el ascensor!?" dijo Esme sobresaltada.

Emmett seguía silbando y diciendo cosas como: _¡Como ligas Carlisle!_

Mientras dejábamos que aquellos dos hablaran decidí que lo tendríamos que hechar a suertes.

"¿Piedra, papel y tijeras?" pregunté a Edward.

"No, mejor a cara o cruz" Dijo, sabiendo que con piedra, papel y tijeras teníamos más oportunidades de hacer trampas los dos.

Tiré la moneda hacia el aire, dio unas cuantas vueltas, cayó en mi mano y la tapé con la otra.

"¿Nessie, cara o cruz?" preguntó Edward.

"Cruz" dijo Nessie mirando fijamente mi mano, donde se encontraba escondida la moneda.

Destapé la mano y nos encontramos con la moneda en.. ¡Cruz!

"¡JA! ¡Toma ésa Emmett Cullen!" exclamó Rose dirijiendo una mirada a un Emmett irritado mientras abrazaba a Nessie.

Emmett, no contento con aquello, quería como siempre hacer una apuesta.

"¿Qué quieres Emmy?" le pregunté.

"De acuerdo, los perdedores.."dijo mientras pasaba la mirada por cada una de nosotras "Tendrán que ser esclavos del equipo ganador, por una semana"

"Hecho" dije mientras estiraba la mano y él me la cogía como promesa.

**BELLA POV**

Esta idea era ridícula. ¿Ser esclavo por una semana? ¡JA! No veo a Alice ni a Rose ser esclava de sus maridos ni un solo minuto. Cuando me iba a ir para mi lado del campo, noté dos brazos tan conocidos agarrarme por la cintura y susurrarme al oído.

"Suena como que serás mi esclava durante una semana" susurró Edward.

"Eso que te lo crees tú" le dije mientras me giraba para encararle y al acercarme a su oído le susurré "Patearé tu sexy culo y luego seras mi esclavo".

"Puedes patearme mi culo cuando quieras, prácticamente es tuyo.." ronroneó en mi oido y me mordio la oreja.

Sé que no me puedo sonrojar, pero ese comentario podría haberlo hecho. Me alejé de él sin contestarle. Mientras escuchaba como se reía fui hacia donde me esperaban mis compañeras de equipo.

"Vale chicas, para deciros las estrategias necesito que Bella nos cubra con su escudo" dijo Rose mirándome, yo asentí y expandí mi escudo.

"El plan A es fácil, tan solo tenemos que jugar" dijo Rose. Alice se la quedó mirando.

"¿Esa es tu estrategia? ¿Jugar?"

"Déjame acabar" le siseó Rose, realmente estaba metida en el papel. "Si por un caso al final vemos que no podemos ganar, pondremos en marcha el plan B"

"Y ese viene siendo.." dijo Nessie entusiasmada.

"¿Qué par de armas tiene una mujer?" preguntó Rose mientras con una mano se recolocó su pelo para que no le tapara la cara y después se bajó la camiseta un poco más, haciendo su escote _un poco_ más visible.

"¿Propones que les seduzcamos?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto, Bella" dijo una muy confiada Rose.

"¿Y Nessie? ¿También tiene que seducir a Jake?" preguntó Alice intentando disimular la risa.

Fruncí el ceño. Ver a mi hija seducir a Jacob no me haría mucha gracia, y a Edward mucho menos.

"El chucho es tan tarado que con que Nessie finja que se ha torcido un tobillo ya está fuera, ¿Vale, Nessie?" contestó Rose.

Nessie asintió no sin antes dirigirle una mirada irritada a su tía por llamar tarado a su _mejor amigo_. Después, todas nos colocamos en nuestros puestos. Esme haría de portera y Carlisle también era el portero del equipo de los 'hombres'. Ellos seguían en una redonda y cuando vieron que nosotras ya estábamos preparadas, también se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares.

**EDWARD POV**

Emmett nos cogio a todos en un abrazo que nos podría haber asfixiado y nos colocó en redonda a la vez que junto nuestras cabezas.

"Bien chicos esto es mucho mas que un partido. Es algo personal asi que no me podeis dejar en mal lugar"

"¿Ahora eres el entrenador?" Jasper le miró con una mezcla de indignación y de risa.

"Soy el mas capacitado para ello. ¡Y tú callate! ¿Tengo que recordarte que estoy peleado con mi Rose por tu culpa _costurera de cuarta_?" Aguanté la carcajada que estaba apunto de soltar, no quería hacer sentir peor a Jasper. Estos últimos días había estado bastante tenso (aun mas de lo normal en él) y se le notaba afectado porque Alice le ignorase prácticamente todo el día.

Pero al parecer el maldito chucho no tenia tanto control y empezo a reirse mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Jasper en la espalda, que miro su brazo a la vez que pensaba en siete maneras distintas de arrancárselo y conseguir que Nessie le perdonase más tarde.

Después de decidir la posición que cada uno tomaría en el campo, nos colocamos. Miré a Bella fijamente y me di cuenta de que tenía cara de preocupación a la vez que ella miraba a Nessie. Mi Renesmee solo tenia ojos para el perro, _que raro_, pero tampoco parecia muy contenta. Intenté entrar en sus mentes pero Bella seguía usando el escudo protegiendo a todas las chicas, así que me gire hacia Emmett y negué con la cabeza, él captó el mensaje enseguida.

El partido empezó y la verdad es que hubiese sido divertido si ignorásemos el hecho de que Emmett estaba más preocupado por mirar el escote de Rosalie que por dar dos pasos hacia la porteria con la pelota. Y de que Jasper no dejaba de pasarle la pelota a Alice mientras hacia ver que se equivocaba de dirección.

Cuando tenía la pelota y estaba dispuesto a estrenar el marcador (aunque en el fondo me sentia mal por la pobre Esme) un grito nos hizo parar y girarnos hacia el medio campo. Jasper se sujetaba la pierna derecha, mientras una enfadada Alice con sus dos manos en la cintura le miraba con cara de enfado.

"¡Juega como el hombre que dices ser! ¿Si esto fuese una guerra y yo estuviera en el bando enemigo, matarias a los del tuyo haciendo ver que te equivocas?"

"Bien, ahi queda demostrado que el tamaño no importa. El mal caracter cabe perfectamente comprimido en un metro y medio" Todos nos giramos hacia Emmett que se reia de su propio chiste cuando Rosalie se acercó y le pegó una patada en la espinilla como Alice habia hecho antes con Jasper.

Yo mire de reojo a Bella asustado de que tomase ejemplo de mis hermanas.

''Bueno chicos...'' El alma caritativa y pacifista de Carlisle salio a flote. ''¿Por qué no seguimos jugando con tranquilidad? Al fin y al cabo ¿Esto es un partido amistoso, no?''

Esme habló por primera vez desde que habia empezado el partido ''¡Que te lo has creido Carlisle Cullen!''

"¡Eyy! Exigo un penalti a favor de nuestro equipo por ataque físico de una de las...." la voz de Jacob se fue apagando mientras todas las chicas se giraban a mirarle.

"Bien, pues si Jake exigue un penalti yo exigo otro porque el tío Jazz ha hecho sentir inferior a una de nuestras jugadoras" Todas las chicas empezaron a asentir a favor de las palabras de Nessie. Pero teniamos un problema: no habia arbitro.

"Busquemos una voz imparcial para ponernos de acuerdo entonces" Carlisle ofreció la respuesta mas sensata y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Después de que pensara por unos segundos, se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Jacob, podrías contactar con Seth?"

"Vale, un momento" Jake saco de su bolsillo un movil y marco algun numero mientras todos esperabamos inpacientes. "¿Hola? ¿Paul? ¿Que haces en mi casa?" la voz del chucho sono mas enfadada. Esto se ponia muy divertido. "No, ¡Callate! En realidad creo que prefiero no saberlo. ¿Puedes avisar a Seth? Que salga al bosque y se transforme, necesito hablar con él, rapido. No, no pasa nada es solo cuestion de deportes. ¿Esa es la voz de Rachel? Maldito pervertido ¡Fuera de mi casa! Te aprovecéas de la ausencia de mi padre para enrrollarte con mi hermana. ¿Seguro que no lo tenéis encerrado en algun armario? ¡No me interesa saber si estas desnudo! Disfruta de Rachel mientras puedas pienso separar tu cabeza de tu cuerpo en cuanto te vea." Con esto último colgó y levanto la mirada viendo como todos nos aguantabamos las ganas de reir. Automáticamente su cara se tiñio de un rojo oscuro. "¿Qué...?"

**JACOB POV**

Corrí hacia el bosque y el cosquilleo tan familiar desde hacia unos cuantos años me recorrió todo el cuerpo, dandome el tiempo justo para desnudarme y explotar como las palomitas dentro del microondas.

Cai en el suelo a cuatro patas ya en mi forma lobuna y reconocí dos voces distintas en mi cabeza.

Las dos voces discutían sobre algo que hubiese preferido no saber.

"_Seth tu todavia eres demasiado prematuro y quizas no es el mejor momento para esto. Pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar de sexo con alguien, puedes contar conmigo_" Dijo Paul, acompañando con imágenes todo lo que acababa de decir.

"_¿Crees que me apetece saber lo que haces con Rachel cada vez que el pobre Billy va a ver a Sue? No, gracias pero definitivamente no. Algún día Jake cumplirá sus amenazas y te tocará correr muchos años_" ¡Ese es mi Seth!

"_Evidentemente, no pienso explicarte todas las posturas que he practicado pero puedo enseñarte las basicas. Es mas tu puedes inventar las tuyas pero siempre con cuidado, a Rachel le encanta el salto del lobo..._" Siguió parloteando Paul sin darse cuenta de que YO me encontraba escuchando.

"¡_Estúpido lobo pervertido! ¡Necesitado sexual!, ¡Engendro de la naturaleza!, ¡Fallo genético!. ¡Deja de pensar en mi hermana no quiero ver eso! ¡Gran imbécil!_" chillé mentalmente.

Intente tranquilizarme mientras Paul se reia mentalmente y Seth tambien le gritaba para que dejase de pensar en esas cosas y saliese de su fase lobuna.

Al final nos quedamos solos pero tarde un par de minutos en poder _hablarle_ a Seth sin descargar mi fúria con él. Le expliqué rápidamente como iba todo por aquí y para que necesitaba su opinión. Él también estuvo riéndose un rato (cosa que me recordó a Paul y volvió a ponerme de mala leche) y al final me dio su veredicto bromeando con mandarme la factura por sus servicios como juez.

Entré en el improvisado campo de fútbol bastante cabreado pero se me olvidó todo cuando vi a Nessie mirarme sonrojada. Creo que una sonrisa embobada inconsciente se puso en mi cara pero no fui capaz de quitarla mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

No sé cuanto rato estuvimos asi hasta que alguien tosió. ¿Desde cuando los vampiros necesitan aclararse la garganta?

"Jake, querido" La voz de Esme, siempre tan maternal hasta conmigo, me obligó a cambiar mi vista hacia la porteria de las chicas. "No es que nos moleste..." El gruñido inconfundible de Edward dejaba claro que él sí estaba molesto. "Pero... ¿Puedes ponerte la camiseta y contarnos que te ha dicho Seth para que podamos seguir jugando?"

_¡Mierda!_ Ahora lo entendía. Con todo el cabreo por lo de Paul no me acordaba de que iba sin camiseta y con el pantalón sin abrochar. Me aclaré la garganta mirando al suelo "Lo siento..."

Una vez pasado el mal trago y notando la siempre dolorosa mirada de Edward clavada en mí, les explique lo que Seth pensaba de todo esto. "Él cree que es mejor no complicarnos y que cada equipo tire un penalti"

Cada equipo se puso de acuerdo individualmente, así que yo tiraría el penalti del nuestro y Alice se encargaria del de las chicas.

Les dejamos primero a ellas ya que Emmett, que se habia declarado finalmente a si mismo entrenador, asi lo decidió. Supongo que creia que la Barbie se derritiría ante tal gesto de caballerosidad.

Alice pasó por delante de Jasper dedicándole una mirada de profundo odio, hasta colocarse delante de la portería donde centro toda su atencion en Carlisle.

"Quiero que sepas que no es nada personal papá. Pero todavía me acuerdo de cuando cancelaste mis cuatro tarjetas de crédito con la excusa de que no era sano llevar más de 10 encima"

Carlisle perdió un poco su sonrisa. Alice intentaba distraer al mayor de los Cullen y parecía que funcionaba.

"Además..." las cejas de Alice se juntaron y su labio empezo a moverse descontroladamente. Daba la impresión de que se podria a llorar en cualquier momento. "No creas que no me he dado cuenta de como tratas a Rosalie. Se nota mucho que la prefieres a ella como hija... se sincero, ¿Es mi culpa? ¿He hecho algo mal? Siempre intenté caerte bien y hacer todo lo mejor posible para que estuvieses orgulloso, pero tu solo tienes ojos para Rose..." A estas alturas si estuviese de espaldas a esta escena me creería que Alice estaba llorando.

"¡No! Alice cielo no digas eso... sabes que no es cierto. Las dos sois mis hijas y os quiero por igual." Carlisle se disponía a abrazar a la duende mientras seguía hablando cuando la muy hipócrita malvada cambió totalmente su cara y chutó a la esquina derecha de la portería con mucha fuerza marcando gol sin duda.

"¡Já! Lo siento papá, de verdad eres el mejor pero necesitaba hacer esto"

Yo no podia ser tan cruel como Alice, al fin y al cabo era Esme la que defendía esa portería. Había que tener un corazón demasiado repulsivo para hacerle daño a Esme.

Me prepare mirando fijamente a la vampira que tenía delante. Ella me guiñó un ojo y me sonreía todo el tiempo como animándome a chutar sin miedo.

Así que simplemente apunté recordando todos los partidos que había jugado hace años con los chicos de la Push. Chuté con la fuerza necesaria. Supe que había marcado cuando todos los chicos gritaron y Emmett me levantó del suelo.

"¡Eso ha sido impresionante! No la hubiese visto venir ni yo" La risa grave del mas musculoso de los Cullen resono por todo el lugar.

"Bueno.." comenté pasandome una mano despreocupado por el pelo "la verdad es que hace un tiempo jugaba en la L.I.P..."

Todos me miraron impresionados y yo me sonrojé. _¿Cuantas veces lo habia hecho en lo que llevavamos de partido?._

"¡Con que la L.I.P! ¡Eeeeh!" Varios codos se clavaron en mis costillas y supongo que el que venía con mas fuerza fue por parte de Edward. Me costó volver a respirar un par de segundos.

Jasper tosió, ¿Que estupida mania tenian los vampiros con toser? "Todo esto está muy bien y aunque los demás intenten hacerse los entendidos no tenemos ni idea. ¿Qué es la L.I.P?"

"¡Oh! La Liga Internacional de la Push... Somos un gran equipo... el entrenador era mi padre tuvo que dejarlo despues del accidente le costaba seguirnos el ritmo con la silla de ruedas" Imité a mi padre corriendo con la silla para quitarle un poco de peso al asunto ya que ahora todos me miraban con desilusión.

Después de 20 minutos en los que no paso nada destacable empezaba a acabarse el tiempo y teníamos que ganar a toda costa.

De pronto un pequeño grito de dolor hizo que mi corazón se congelase, me olvidé de respirar cuando vi a Nessie tirada en el suelo sujetándose el tobillo a la vez que se mordia el labio intentando no llorar.

Dejé la pelota donde estaba y corrí hacia ella llegando un segundo antes que Edward.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? Ness, dime algo. ¡Por favor!" dije alarmado.

Me miró a los ojos, ¿Cuantas veces me había perdido en su color chocolate? "Lo siento..." ¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué lo sentía?

Parecía arrepentida mientras nos miraba a Edward y a mí como si siguiese un partido de pin pon. Lo entendí todo cuando escuche a las chicas gritar celebrando un nuevo gol.

Ella me miró por ultima vez y se levanto dirigiéndose a sus tias, su abuela y su madre, que la recibieron con un abrazo.

Nos habían ganado. ¡Que triste! ¿Nos tocaría ser esclavos durante una semana? O ¿Nos negaríamos en rotundo? Mi capacidad de enfado empezaba a desbordarse y explotaría en cualquier momento, pobre del que estuviese delante cuando eso pasase...

* * *

¡Ahí esta el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente? ¿Qué cosas tendrán pensadas las chicas para que hagan los chicos? ¿Se reconciliarán?

Como veréis la manada también estará muy presente en esta historia, no solo los Cullen.

Hay que decir que queda poco para que todos ellos empiecen el instituto otra vez. Aunque es la primera vez para Nessie, y también la primera vez de Jacob con los Cullen.

Tenemos muchas cosas para entonces, así que solo queda que nos animeis con muuuuuuuchos reviews para ayudar a nuestras inspiraciones quedarse en casa y no irse a La Push a darse un baño..

Muchos besos calientes y fríos!

**VJS**


	4. Tarde en el lago

¡Hola! Después de demasiado tiempo, volvemos a actualizar. De verdad, sentimos mucho haber tardado tanto, pero el bachillerato no nos deja mucho tiempo libre para escribir, y cuando lo tenemos, nuestras cabezas andan demasiado cansadas para pensar en algo. A partir de ahora, intentaremos que las actualizaciones sean más continuas, pero no prometeremos 18 páginas de Word como en el capítulo anterior. Serán más cortas, pero actualizaremos antes.

¡Gracias por la paciencia!

**Disclaimer: **Ojalá hubiéramos tenido nosotras ese sueño del prado para poder crear Twilight, pero no… fue un sueño de Meyer así que, ella creó los personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Tarde en el lago"**

**NESSIE POV**

Toda la familia fuimos entrando en la mansión. Las chicas tenían una clara sonrisa de triunfo y caminaban con un paso más alegre que el de por la mañana, mientras que yo todavía estaba un poco "tocada" por mi aportación a la malvada táctica de tía Rosalie. La mirada de Jacob no se me olvidaría fácilmente, pero tuve que admitir que ver a la parte femenina de mi familia tan feliz me fue contagiando la euforia de la victoria poco a poco y no me sentí del todo mal cuando vi a Jacob y al sector masculino de la familia mirándonos con odio.

"Sois unas tramposas" dijo Emmett, mostrándose claramente el más afectado por la derrota.

"Aprendimos del mejor, cariño" se regodeó Rosalie.

"Bien, ¿quién quiere empezar a gritar órdenes a diestro y siniestro para nuestros adorados esclavos?" preguntó en voz alta Alice, notablemente divertida con el asunto. Me sorprendió ver como todas las demás le imitaban el gesto de fregarse las manos como preparándose para una gran caza. Todas menos yo. Sí, ya había _medio_ superado el haberle fallado a Jacob de esa manera cuando le había visto enfadado por perder, pero eso no significaba que fuese a utilizarle. _Era mi amigo._

"Habría que repasar las clausulas de la apuesta. Seguro que hay alguna letra pequeña que…" empezó Emmett, pero Rosalie rápidamente le cortó.

"No. El trato fue simple: quien pierde es esclavo del que gana. Sencillo, Emmett, incluso para ti" mi tío le miró entrecerrando los ojos. Aún y estar intentando resultar creíble, en el fondo se notaba que ya nadie estaba enfadado con nadie, especialmente Emmett y Rosalie, que de golpe y porrazo ya habían cambiado las miradas de odio por otras que hubiese preferido ignorar.

"Bien, creo que seré la primera en ordenar al padre de esta familia que me acompañe a su despacho. Necesito que me recuerde en qué momento pensaba explicarme lo de las enfermeras y ese dichoso ascensor" dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle, los dos sonreían como siempre cuando se encontraban solos. Eran los únicos a los que podía ver ponerse tiernos, me resultaban tan adorables… Pero descubrí que al irse los abuelos hacia el despacho, los demás fueron intercambiando "esas" miradas "_made in Emmett&Rosalie_". A mis padres se lo podía aguantar un poquito, pero ver tantas miradas en la misma habitación me colapsaba.

Emmett y Rosalie fueron los primeros en subir hasta su habitación sin ningún tipo de reparo en ocultar sus intenciones. Alice y Jasper, tras sonreírse, se cogieron de la mano y también subieron al piso de arriba. Papá tenía abrazada a mamá por la cintura y se encontraban perdidos en la mirada del otro. Mamá extendió una mano hasta la mejilla de papá y se la acarició, ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y a papá se le asomó una sonrisa traviesa (la favorita de mamá, creo) y se la contagió a ella. Cuando vi que las manos de mi padre ascendían para coger el rostro de mi madre, me adelanté a los hechos, cogí a Jacob de la mano y lo arrastré hacía el exterior de la mansión sin mucho esfuerzo.

Él se quedó quieto unos instantes, como intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar ahí dentro, hasta que desvió su mirada hacia mi sonrisa divertida. Me acerqué a él lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos ni un minuto, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, le di una palmada en el pecho y salí corriendo hacia el bosque. A los pocos segundos él me seguía, corriendo en su forma lobuna, entendiendo la señal de que había empezado el juego.

Corrimos unos cuantos kilómetros sin parar de reír. Jacob de vez en cuando se ponía a mi altura para hacerme creer que ya me había pillado y asustarme, pero enseguida me daba ventaja de nuevo o yo le empujaba intentando hacerle caer, aunque… ¿Quién puede con un lobo?

Creyendo que nos separaban unos metros todavía, me asusté al notar cómo me empujaba suavemente por la espalda con su cabeza. Eso me hizo soltar una carcajada y pegar un salto para volver a poner espacio entre nosotros y salir disparada corriendo de verdad al volver a pisar el suelo. Él aulló, intentando sonar enfadado por mi jugada, pero eso sólo me hizo reír nuevamente.

"Ahora te vas a enterar" me sorprendió oír su voz. Eso quería decir que había vuelto a su forma humana y por su bien que se hubiese atado la ropa a una de las patas. No por mí, al fin y al cabo sólo me sonrojaría, más bien por lo que le esperaría en casa si se enterasen que me había estado persiguiendo por todo el bosque desnudo (E inevitablemente _se enterarían_). De todos modos, seguí riéndome. Con Jacob, reír era tan fácil como hablar o respirar. Entonces noté el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo un instante antes de sentir sus brazos rodeándome y levantándome del suelo. "Se acabó tu carrera, señorita"

"¡Suéltame!" me quejé bromeando en vano.

"¡Ja! Me has hecho patearme medio bosque como lobo y medio bosque como humano. Kilómetros y kilómetros... Vas lista si crees que te voy a soltar fácilmente…"

"¡Vamos, Jake! ¡De eso se trata el juego!"

"Entonces acepta que te he pillado y que ahora te soltaré cuando yo quiera. Porque he ganado."

"Tú nunca ganas…"

"Cierto. Porque acabo soltándote para que te vuelvas a escapar, pero esta vez no será así."

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo va a ser esta vez?"

"Esta vez te voy a hacer sufrir como tú me has hecho sufrir hoy en el partido" estaba bromeando, lo sabía, pero no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

"Jake, sobre eso… Lo siento. Me arrepentí de hacerlo en el mismo momento en el que te vi tan preocupado" se detuvo al instante. El agarre de sus brazos se debilitó un poco y juraría que la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro estuvo a punto de desaparecer también. Entonces me cogió más firmemente para darme la vuelta y así seguir en sus brazos, pero cara a cara. No tardé ni un segundo en enroscar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y rodearle el cuello con mis brazos, pero tardé un poco más en mirarle a la cara. Se me vería realmente mal, pues cualquier atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro se acabó de desvanecer por completo. Me acarició la mejilla y mirándome a los ojos sonrió.

"Estaba bromeando. Toda la preocupación se fue en cuanto vi que te levantabas por tu propio pie. Créeme, pequeña, prefiero eso a que hubiese sido de verdad" le intenté devolver la sonrisa y él me abrazó. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Así uno no puede hacerse el enfadado" Entonces sonreí de verdad apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y él me dio un beso en el pelo. Me fue llevando por el bosque, siguiendo una especie de sendero, hasta que llegamos a un lugar dónde no crecían árboles y había un lago precioso. La verdad es que hacía bastante calor, y la visión del agua me dio un par de ideas. Entonces solté un grito ahogado cuando Jacob se dejó caer sobre la hierba sin avisarme.

"¡Tonto! ¡Me he asustado!" le golpeé el pecho, aunque sabía que si quería hacerle daño eso no lo conseguiría con mucho éxito, pero de todos modos lo intenté. El eco de sus carcajadas inundó el bosque y me hizo que le golpease con una inevitable sonrisa en mi rostro. Me agarró las muñecas para evitar que en vez de él, yo fuese la que saliese lastimada con tanto golpe. Y me hizo sonrojar cuando me dio un beso en cada mano, justo en la parte que se había resentido por mi violencia. Nos miramos fijamente unos instantes hasta que no aguante más y le abracé, quedando completamente estirada encima de él.

En nuestra amistad siempre había habido pocas palabras para demostrar cuánto nos importábamos. Alguna que otra vez pronunciábamos esos dichosos "te quiero" que se repetían una y otra vez en casa con mis abuelos, padres y tíos, pero lo nuestro definitivamente eran las muestras de afecto y no las palabras. Era más fácil abrazar a Jacob que decirle "te quiero" mirándole a la cara. Por eso los abrazos abundaban a raudales entre nosotros. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Era mi mejor amigo, el de toda la vida (literalmente), como para no quererle… Y por alguna extraña razón el sentimiento era mutuo. Tuve que ser muy adorable de pequeña, desde luego, porque desde que me vio no se separó de mí ni un momento.

Deshice el abrazo y me incorporé para mirar a mis espaldas. El lago no era exageradamente grande pero era precioso. Había un pequeño grupo de patos en la orilla, refrescándose, y me entraron ganas de imitarlos. Miré a Jacob, el cual estaba todavía debajo de mí pero intentando seguir mi mirada.

"¿No estarás pensando…? Porque tengo que informarte que a tus padres y tía, ya sabes a quién me refiero, no les hará mucha gracia que te mojes si no llevas…" Yo me había ido levantando, mirándole divertida y corriendo hacia el lago. Salté y me sumergí en el agua. "… ropa de recambio. En fin, lo he intentado." Cuando salí a la superficie le miré. Pese a haber intentado ser responsable advirtiéndome de las consecuencias, él parecía divertido.

"El agua está genial, Jake"

"No pienso meterme. Ya te has metido tú solita en un buen lío, yo no quiero ser tu cómplice" dijo mientras me miraba divertido, apoyado en la hierba con los codos.

"Vamos, Jake, no me harás pedírtelo como esclavo, ¿verdad?" le dije desde el agua "Porque puedo hacerlo" continué amenazadoramente.

"Eres increíble…" murmuró Jacob mientras se levantaba. Menos mal que era semi-vampira porque, si no, apenas le hubiera oído. Cogió un poco de carrerilla y saltó al agua como lo había hecho yo, pero en el aire pude oír el sonido de ropa desgarrándose y pedacitos de tela, que antes habían formado su pantalón, cayeron al agua seguidos de una mata de pelo enorme que me salpicó estrepitosamente a su caída.

"¡Jacob!" grité, intentando parecer disgustada, pero en cuanto vi la cabeza mojada de un lobo de pelaje rojizo, empecé a reír a carcajadas.

"Estás muy gracioso con todo el pelo mojado" logré decir cuando paré de reír "¡Un peluche adorable!" grité mientras le rascaba por detrás de las orejas. Él intentó parecer disgustado pero pude notar cómo ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza por el efecto de mi mano en su pelo.

Después de estar un rato nadando por el lago e intentar ahogarle, cosa que me fue imposible totalmente, salimos fuera y nos tumbamos en la hierba para secarnos antes de volver a casa.

"Estoy nerviosa por mañana" le dije al lobo mientras me apoyaba en su lomo "¿Sabes? Alice se me ha adelantado como siempre. Me dijo que sí antes de que le pidiera que fuera al mismo curso que yo, para tener a alguien conmigo" escuché a Jake reírse. "¿Y si no hago amigos? Y lo peor… ¿Y si me los meriendo?" Noté como el lobo intentaba no reírse. "No tiene gracia, estoy hablando enserio" le miré mal. "Odio no poder entenderte cuando eres lobo…" suspiré frustrada "Supongo que piensas que sientes reírte de mí y que seguramente no me merendaré a nadie porque tengo mucho autocontrol, ¿verdad?" El lobo asintió y sin esperármelo pasó su lengua por toda mi mejilla. "¡Lobo tonto! Eres un cerdo…" dije mientras me secaba con la manga de mi camiseta, aunque aún estaba un poco mojada.

Nos quedamos tumbados en silencio un buen rato, hasta que ya empezaba a hacerse de noche.

"Vámonos ya, Jake, creo que les hemos dejado tiempo de sobras…" mi amigo lobo asintió. Me levanté y él aún no se había levantado "¿A qué esperas?" con su cabeza me indicó su espalda para que me subiera "¿Me vas a llevar a caballito a casa?" le pregunté riéndome mientras me subía encima de él y me agarraba fuerte, solía ser un poco bruto cuando corría demasiado.

No nos llevó demasiado tiempo llegar a casa. Cuando estábamos a escasos metros, la abuela Esme salió con ropa al porche. Supuse que papá se había dado cuenta de que Jake no tenía nada qué ponerse. Me bajé de encima de Jake y Esme se acercó a él para darle una camiseta y unos pantalones nuevos que Jacob aceptó cogiéndolos con los dientes. Saludé a la abuela con un beso en la mejilla y entramos las dos en casa mientras Jake se dirigía al bosque a cambiarse.

"Tus tías y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti" me dijo Esme con su voz dulce y maternal, acariciándome el pelo.

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?" Normalmente me daba miedo que mis tías me regalasen algo, pero si la abuela estaba de por medio, no tendría que ser algo tan malo.

Acto seguido, Alice y Rosalie se plantaron en frente de nosotras con las manos en la espalda. Intentaba mirar qué había detrás de ellas, pero entonces lo escondían mejor y no podía lograr ver qué era.

"¡No, señorita, aún no puedes ver qué es!" dijo Alice divertida, levantando la barbilla.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó una voz detrás de mí. Era Jake que ya había entrado.

"Tenemos un regalo para Nessie" contestó Esme con una sonrisa.

"Yo de ti iría con cuidado Ness, a saber qué te van a regalar" dijo Jake.

"Limita esa boca a comer y roncar, no para hablar, _chucho_" contestó Rosalie indignada.

"Limita esa cabeza a intentar pensar, no solo para que aguante tus peinados, _rubia_" le contestó Jacob, y yo intenté no reírme, pero no lo conseguí.

"Ignóralos, pasa al salón y siéntate, Nessie" dijo Alice mientras me iba dando empujoncitos hasta llegar al salón.

En el sofá se encontraban mis tíos viendo un partido y mi padre con mi madre leyendo juntos un libro. Al llegar levantaron la vista, mamá dejó el libro en la mesita y tío Jasper bajó el volumen de la televisión.

Tío Emmett palmeó su rodilla para que me sentase encima de él "Enserio tío Emmett, no tengo tres años".

"No, tienes seis" contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo le miré mal. "¡Era broma sobrinita!" dijo y palmeó el sitio vacío que había entre él y tío Jasper.

Me senté y enseguida Rose, Alice y Esme se pararon enfrente mío. Alice extendió sus brazos hacia mí con un paquete en la mano. Lo cogí y empecé a tocarlo. Tenía un tacto blando, pero no tanto para ser ropa. Fruncí el ceño ante la duda.

"¿Qué es?"

"La gracia está en que lo abras y lo descubras por ti misma, pequeña" rodé los ojos ante aquel típico comentario de tío Emmett y lo abrí.

"¡Una mochila! ¡Gracias!" sonreí al observar la mochila que me habían regalado, era realmente genial.

Después de abrazar a mis tías y a la abuela, Jacob y yo nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos baños para ducharnos. Me puse el pijama y me dirigí a la cocina para cenar. Allí ya se encontraba Jake y mamá que había decidido acompañarnos. Le contamos lo que habíamos hecho por la tarde y sobre el lago que habíamos encontrado. Al acabar de cenar me fui a la cama.

Me sorprendió cuando pude coger bien el sueño pese a los nervios que tenía, ya que al día siguiente empezaría el instituto, pero por suerte pude dormir tranquilamente, con el lago y Jacob en mis sueños.

**EDWARD POV  
**

Después de pasar casi toda la noche observando las estrellas con Bella junto al lago que Nessie y Jacob habían encontrado esa tarde, nos dirigimos a casa con el amanecer haciendo acto de presencia a nuestras espaldas. La mayoría de la familia ya estaba arreglándose y preparando todo para el primer día de instituto, así que nosotros fuimos a nuestra habitación para ducharnos y vestirnos antes de ir a despertar a Nessie.

El camino de casa al instituto había sido divertido teniendo en cuenta que mi querido Volvo y el BMW de Rosalie compitieron durante prácticamente todo el viaje poniendo histérica a mi pobre Bella y haciendo feliz al idiota de Emmett.

Nueva ciudad, nuevo instituto. Siempre era la misma historia, así que ya estábamos más que acostumbrados a ese modo de vida. No teníamos mucho de lo que quejarnos.

Entramos en el aparcamiento del instituto, prácticamente vacío, ya que todavía era pronto. Nosotros, al contrario del resto de nuestros futuros compañeros, teníamos que presentarnos antes, porque al ser nuevos teníamos que ir a por nuestros horarios a la oficina principal.

Emmett se bajó del BMW con su característica sonrisa de superioridad cada vez que ganaba alguna apuesta. Su mente estaba gritando mi atención como si estuviese preocupado porque hubiera bloqueado sus pensamientos: ¡¡_Brum, brum_!!

"¡Oh, Emmett! ¡Qué onomatopeya más original! Puedes enseñársela hoy a tus nuevos compañeros de clase. ¡Seguro que así haces amigos muy rápido!" le dije con el máximo tono de ironía posible.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie y Jacob se nos unieron justo antes de que llegásemos al camino de entrada. Allí ya había un par de chicas sentadas en un banco y al pasar junto a ellas nos miraron fijamente. Sus pensamientos eran prácticamente los mismos: _ ¿Esos son los nuevos estudiantes? ¡Dios mío! Están para..._ ¡Stop! ¡Bloqueo, ya!

Me reí al entrar en la mente de Alice, adelantándome siempre a lo que iba a decir.

"Emmett, ¿puedes explicarme porqué te veo enseñándole sonidos de coches y animales a un chico del colegio?" Jasper miró a Alice con preocupación y una mezcla de resignación, como si pensara que eso pasaría en algún momento y el don de su mujer se desgastaría con el tiempo.

Me estaba divirtiendo bastante con la situación. El primer día, ni siquiera habíamos pisado todavía el instituto y mi hermano ya estaba creando polémica. Sí, señor, este curso iba a estar bien…

**EMMETT POV**

Estúpido-diecisiete-añero-reprimido-sexual-centenario. Por su culpa todos me miraban mal. En realidad la idea fue suya, yo sólo había elaborado la situación en mi cabeza. Tampoco es que ya hubiese elegido a mi víctima, ni nada por el estilo.

"Es una visión errónea enana. ¡No pienso hacer nada!" le dije a la píxel hiperactiva. Edward se rió por mi nuevo apodo.

"Créeme Alice, sí lo piensa…" _Gracias por tu contribución Edward_ le dirigí una mirada de odio profundo a mi supuesto hermano.

"¡Esperad!" dije llamando la atención de mi familia "Llevo tiempo planeando algo y ha llegado el momento de que lo sepáis. Después de tantos años estoy aburrido de ser siempre _Emmett Cullen_".

"¿No me digas que te cambias de familia?" preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"No, todavía tengo paciencia para aguantarte a ti y a tus vestiditos una temporada, Jasper" ni siquiera me molesté en mirarle, tenía prisa y todos debían conocer mi plan.

Edward _sabelotodo_ Cullen carraspeó "Emmett ni se te ocurra hacer pensar a la gente que eres un narcotraficante para que te tengan miedo" dijo seriamente.

"¿Qué ibas a hacer qué?" chilló Rose.

"Rose no te enfades, también tenía una historia personal para ti" intenté que no se enfadara "Repetir todos los años lo mismo es exageradamente aburrido. Si hay un rumor de que soy narcotraficante será más interesante" dije mientras Rose me lanzaba una mirada asesina pero, al fin y al cabo, una mirada sexy "¡Mira ha rimado y todo!".

"¿Rose una ex stripper?" continuó Edward chafando mi plan. Le lancé una mirada asesina, y también sexy, todo hay que decirlo.

Alice se rio a carcajada limpia y Jasper me iba mandando olas de miedo "Si Alice, tú ríete, ¿Quieres saber qué historia tenía para ti?" Alice no asintió, directamente me envió una mirada asesina.

"El historial de Alice cuenta con una operación de rodillas, la cual salió mal y se quedó más bajita de lo que era" le dije sacándole la lengua.

Jasper me volvió a mirar mal y pude notar su furia, y eso que yo no tenía su don. "Jasper, tú serás el de los brotes esquizofrénicos".

"¡Ya basta, Emmett Cullen! Te ordeno que te calles" me dijo Rose mientras me pegaba una colleja.

"¡Oh, vamos, bebé! ¿No quieres saber la historia que tenía preparada para Eddie?".

Rose intentó disimular la risa, pero bajando la voz y guiñándome un ojo me hizo prometer que se la contaría luego.

Entré el primero al instituto, con todos los demás pisándome los talones. Delante de mí se extendía un pasillo bastante ancho y largo con las paredes repletas de taquillas. Intenté no pensar demasiado en las taquillas, para que Edward no se diera cuenta de que para ese año le tenía algunas bromas preparadas con él y su taquilla como protagonistas.

Mientras cruzábamos el pasillo, notaba algunas miradas femeninas que se posaban en nosotros. Muy a mi pesar, también encontramos miradas masculinas que se posaban en mi mujer, hermanas y mi querida sobrina. Cabreado de tantas miraditas, cogí a Rose de la cintura acercándola lo máximo posible a mí para que todos vieran que no estaba sola. Miré atrás y vi como mis hermanos hacían lo mismo. Al fijarme en la cara de Edward no pude más que reír. Tenía su cara de psicópata protector y suicida, una mezcla que sólo él podía fusionar a la perfección.

Después me fijé en Jacob, el pobre no podía ir marcando territorio como nosotros. Él se dedicaba a lanzar miradas de muerte que intimidaban a casi todos los tíos que intentaban mirar a Nessie. Si no quedaban intimidados, Edward se encargaba de lanzarles pequeños gruñidos. Era increíble, y realmente divertido, ver cómo los dos trabajaban en equipo casi sin darse cuenta.

Presentía que ese año escolar iba a ser mejor que todos los demás. Ahora sí éramos una familia completa.

Llegamos a la oficina principal y, como no, Edward se puso de cabeza de familia. Pero, ¿quién le quitaba la ilusión? Todos sabíamos que él era al que mejor se le daban todas esas formalidades.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo!** En el siguiente veremos todo el primer día de nuestros Cullen en el instituto.

¿Nessie hará amigas? ¿Enemigas? ¿Amigos? ¿Pretendientes? ¿Se comerá a alguien? ¿El secreto de los Cullen será descubierto? ¿Tendrán miedo del _narcotraficante_ Emmett? ¿Edward será demasiado protector? ¿Intentarán ligar con las chicas? ¿Se pondrán muy celosos (o más aún) de los chicos? Ufff… tantas preguntas que os podéis cuestionar…

¡En el siguiente capítulo lo veremos! _O no…_

Esperamos reviews, aceptamos críticas buenas y malas, para corregir errores o continuar con más alegría con este fanfic. Y si tenéis alguna idea o sugerencia, no dudéis en escribírnosla ;)

_**¡Dadle al verde!**_

Atte.; **VJS**


End file.
